Harry's twin sister year 2: The chamber of secrets
by Ninjagirl447
Summary: Join Ellie and her brother Harry in their second year of hogwarts. During that time they'll have to face more strange things like annoying teachers, stupid rumors, facing bullies as well as Ellie discovering a hidden talent something even she didn't know of!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter just my Oc.**

Chapter 1

The sun was shining, there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Only the sound of a very happy owl soaring through the sky stretching it's wings being so happy and free, the owl flapped its wings lading on the railings on a large house boat watching a red headed girl swimming in the water.

The young girl smiled happily grabbing the stairs that's connected to the piers right next to the large up to reveal her blue and purple one piece swimsuit.

"I really needed a good swim, it's been forever." She said the owl hooted as she smiled. The red headed girl walked to the deck to the door opening it. Walking straight to her bedroom grabbing a few clothes. After a long shower she changed to a simple white shirt with a denim dress grabbing her shoes and her blue backpack that she got as a gift from her father.

"While I'm gone be a good little owl, daddy won't be home until six ó clock so I'm going to visit Lucas we have to finish the homework they gave us." She said caressing the owl giving it a treat and refilling her water bowl. She tied her hair with a blue bandana Grabbing her blue flats, Once she locked the door she ran out the pier.

She passed by the market place looking at all the accessories, candies they sell for tourist.

"Hi Ellie!" A vendor said greeting the young girl.

"Hi, Mr. Shawn." Ellie replied

"I haven't seen you in a while." He said placing the candy in display. "Your father told me that you won a scholarship at a school so that's why I haven't seen you."

"Oh..uh..yeah." Ellie slowly said 'It is a school but it's not an ordinary school...' she thought

"Keep your grades up so you don't lose that scholarship. You don't want to end up like a bum." He said

"Yes sir." Ellie said nodding her head. "Excuse me I have to go to see my friend."

"Wait before you go have this on the house." He said handing Ellie a small bag, she opened it and saw a few of her favorite candies inside. "Some sugar will help you study."

"Thank you !"Ellie said happily she waved goodbye to him and went to see her friend.

Around ten minutes later Ellie stopped in front of a seemingly ordinary house, the roof of it was dark blue with a light grey blueish paint. The door was a deep oak color. She walked through the the stone path until she stood in front of the door. She raised her right hand and knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal an older woman around late forties wearing a long dark grey dress and a white apron.

"Hi, Mrs. Harper is Lucas here?" Ellie asked "We have some homework to do."

"He's in his room . You know where it is I'll bring you two something to eat in a bit." She said

Mrs. Harper is a housekeeper Lucas 's mother hired her to take care of the house when she's off working, the only thing was that she's a squib meaning that she is born from a magical family but can't do magic. Even without magic works very hard and receives a fair salary from this, she also watches Lucas when he's home alone. Taking him to museums, showing him different music, muggle technology and such.

Ellie went upstairs seeing the door slightly open with a sound echoing. She moved slowly seeing a small t.v. and a young boy watching the image of a man singing the man wore a very edgy look black jacket and some chains while dancing.

"He's bloody brilliant!"Lucas said to himself. "I'll ask Harper if she'll get me some cd's of Michael Jackson." He got up from the floor and started to try to imitate the moves even though he was failing, unknown to him that Ellie is watching him.

'Lucas hehehe...'Ellie thought trying to hold back her giggles. Watching her friend trying to dance but he was looking rather silly.

Lucas sang a verse which was a bit off tune, while dancing.

 _Because I'm bad, I'm bad - come on_

 _(Bad bad - really, really bad)_

 _You know I'm bad, I'm bad - you know it_

 _(Bad bad - really, really bad)_

 _You know I'm bad, I'm bad - come on, you know_

 _(Bad bad - really, really bad)_

 _And the whole world has to_

 _Answer right now_

 _Just to tell you once again,_

 _Who's bad..._

Ellie couldn't hold back her giggles any more she laughed loudly, she never saw Lucas act this way before she was used to seeing his more calm and quiet side. Lucas froze turning around seeing Ellie, he lightly blushed in embarrassment. Once she stopped laughing she looked at his face she noticed that his ears were a bit red as well as his face.

"H-how long have you've been here?" He asked avoiding her eyes.

"Hehe...long enough. "Ellie replied "Now we're even! last time you saw me sing songs from the little mermaid in my pajamas while holding a Ken doll."

He nodded his head. He turned off the t.v. And opened his trunk to take out the books, taking her to the dinning room to start our homework. The inside of the house is very simple a medium size dinning room with a kitchen connected to it. A few rooms too for any guest.

"Since when did you get a t.v?" Ellie asked

"I Convinced my mum to get it."Lucas said "Saying that I need to learn how to use it in case if I pick a few other classes, muggle studies being one of them is when Mum agreed only if Mrs. Harper helps me takes care of it if it's broken."

"Nice. My dad got me this bandana from a flea market." Ellie said pointing at her blue bandana. "So we get to pick our classes this year?"

"When we're in the middle of our second year is when we pick classes to take In our third year." He explained.

"It sounds cool." Ellie said

"What else did you do?" Lucas asked

"I owled Harry again..."Ellie said "He hasn't owled me back yet..."

"He's probably busy-"

"Too busy to write to his own sister?" Ellie commented. "It's been weeks since then, I'm worried I wrote in one of the owls that dad is saving up some money so that I'll visit him next year instead of this summer since he hurt his hand during work, he ended up wearing a cast and missing a few weeks of work."

"Bugger..."Lucas said

"Yeah..." Ellie replied."I was so excited too...but my dad needed to get better first."

After that both of them went back to finish their homework. Ellie chewed on some Juicy fruit gum while reading a potions book, she glanced at Lucas scribbling on something in his notebook. Before she would get back on her paper she saw a small box wrapped in a light blue paper.

"Happy birthday Ellie." Lucas said

 **Lucas's P.o.v.**

I felt bad for Ellie not being able to know if her brother is okay. I glanced at her through my long hair she was fully absorbed in her homework. I finished my homework this morning before she arrived so I just thought I could help her in her homework. I started to draw a bit while hearing her hum a bit. To some people it might drive people crazy hearing any kind of noise while trying to do any work but whenever she hums it just feels...I guess it just makes me feel calm. I took out a small gift for her.

"Happy birthday Ellie." I said placing the box in front of her. Her green eyes lit up and smiled at me.

Her small hands held the box and unwrapped the paper, after opening the lid she held up two tickets.

"Are these concert tickets?" Ellie asked reading the front of it.

"Not just concert tickets... there Michael Jackson concert tickets! He's having a concert in London so I bought them one for you and for Harry. My mum can take us the same way she took us back home. So whenever your ready we can go." I said I was caught off guard by her hugging me.

"This is the coolest present ever!" Ellie said smiling at me.

It was worth it seeing her smile.

 **End of p.o.v.**

"Thanks Lucas!" Ellie said smiling holding the tickets.

"That's not the end of your present." Lucas said taking her hand.

"Where are we going?" Ellie asked

"You'll find out." Lucas said with a sly smile.

 **That's the first chapter of this story, I don't own the lyrics of the song that Lucas sang, please leave a review any comments or suggestions Pm me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Harry Potter just my Oc.**

Chapter 2

"Where are we going?" Ellie asked following her friend through the streets of Miami.

Lucas turned his head. "You'll find out when we get there." He said he looked at the street sign. "We're close."

"Close to where?" Ellie asked

"It's a surprise." Lucas said smiling he couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she sees what he's got in store for her.

After twenty minutes of walking both pre teens stopped by a inn. Ellie glanced at the sign.

"Ocean villa inn?" Ellie said

"Lets go." He said excitedly grabbing Ellie's hand, going inside the inn.

It was a simple looking in with a nautical theme, crisp white walls with a dark navy color stripes. Once inside The redheads girl saw a man stirring tea with his wand and another washing dishes with a flick of her wand.

"Muggles can't see this place it's protected by magic to fool them."Lucas explained Ellie nodded her head. Lucas led Ellie through what looked like a dead end. "This is it."

"Huh?"Ellie said she saw Lucas tap a few bricks and the walls started to move, the bricks started to shift making a new path. There was numerous shops and stall with a lot of people walking by. Ellie couldn't believe it, she passed by that building so much that she never thought there was a hidden shopping center in Miami.

"Welcome to Hydronic alley, this is one of the Wizard communities in America."Lucas stated.

Her green eyes shined a bit and smiled. "I love magic."

"Well? Let's get started shall we?" Lucas stated with a small smile. "Today we go wherever you want to go."

Both preteens entered the alley as the bricks quickly closes, Ellie didn't know where to stop and look. So many colorful shops as well as people walking by with their kids.

"Looks like their here to buy school supplies for their kids."Lucas said

Ellie nodded and heard a buzzing sound she glanced to see a Tattoo shop inside filled with different drawings, you can have either a Normal drawing or one that can move along with it's effects.

"That's called Tattoo Artist, they specialized in any Tattoo whether is a magical one or a non magic."Lucas stated "They're pretty good."

"Let's go in that one!" Ellie said excitedly pointing at the book shop, she read the sign out loud. "Mandel & Brooks?"

"They sell loads of books from school books to history books as well as potions book even muggle books." Lucas said

"I wanna go there!" Ellie exclaimed happily grabbing his hand dragging inside the shop.

They were greeted by the manager and explained to them that the no maj section was in the second and third floor. Ellie never heard the word No maj before she glanced at Lucas if he knew it.

"No maj means Non magical, basically Muggles."Lucas explained

"Oh I guess every place calls them differently."Ellie said

She looked at the tower of books and the small books on the tables. A few books were floating up stacking itself on the shelves, a few that were in cages that had sharp teeth, large books and small books were organized very well.

"So cool..."Ellie muttered "Hmm...I think I'll get a few to read."

"Go ahead."Lucas said while looking at a few books as well.

After being in the shop for an hour both of them found a few books, Ellie found a few advance potion book and decided to get a few American books about the history of the American wizards, about the salem witch trial. She waited in line to pay for the books.

"Did you find anything?" Lucas asked

"Yep! I'll be doing some reading about the Salem with trials and learn more about the American witches and wizard community." Ellie said smiling.

"What's that there?" Lucas asked as Ellie slightly shrugged with a very faint blush taking out the book. Lucas chuckled holding out the book. "Really? The little mermaid? You know muggles try to sugarcoat this for kids."

"I k-know t-that!" Ellie stammered trying to hide the faint blush. "I know it's not the real story but I really like this story too..." Ellie pouted slightly when Lucas chuckled. " I even had my dad to get me the movie too."

They left the shop with a few books in a bag. "Lets go over there!" Ellie said excitedly.

The pre teens enjoyed their time in Hydronic alley looking at a few shops, watching a few pets with the young kids, having some ice cream that changes flavors with every lick from a very popular ice cream shop. Replenishing their potion ingredients from a shop called peppercorns apothecary. Going in a retail store that sells music and movies. After having a fun stroll both of them decided to take a break before going home.

"Today was so much fun!" Ellie said then her happy mood faded away, somehow she was feeling a bit strange, a bit panicky and felt her stomach churn for some reason. "Lucas, I need to see Harry, I think something's wrong."

"But you've tried owling him and he hasn't written back." Lucas said

"I know, I'll ask Ron I just...I don't know why but I think something happened to him."She said "I can't explain this feeling I don't know if it's just me worrying or just a twin thing but I need to see Harry. I don't care how I get there I need to see him or at least talk to him."

 **So that's it! In the next chapter is when their going to rescue Harry! Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Any suggestions or ideas pm me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Harry Potter just my Oc. And guys this isn't the chapter where she rescues Harry I decided that it would be the next chapter instead. So enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 3

 **Ellie's p.o.v.**

The next two days was the worst days for me, I told my dad that I was going to call long distance to see if Harry will answer the phone, as soon as daddy said yes I picked up the phone to call Harry. I picked up the phone and quickly dialed the U.k. Number waiting anxiously.

"Vernon Dursley speaking." The man said

"Um...hello is Harry there? Harry Potter? I'm Ellie his sister." I said

I never expected the man to yell at me.

"THERE IS NO HARRY POTTER HERE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOURE TALKING ABOUT!" He shouted making my ears hurt that I pulled away from the phone hearing the yelling. "NEVER CONTACT ME! DON'T COME NEAR MY FAMILY!"

He hung up leaving me baffled, he didn't have to yell at me for asking, I dropped the phone and cried a bit. I hated not knowing if Harry was okay. Once dad heard me crying he ran to the hall and comforted me and I told him what happened. I've never seen daddy so mad before, he immediately took the phone and dialed the number.

"Why don't you heat up the leftover pizza and have it for lunch?" He said "I'll be on the phone for a minute."

I nodded and went to the kitchen, occasionally I heard whispering from my dad.

"All she wants is to talk to him!" I heard him say. I heard more whispers. "Look we had a deal if she ever wants to contact him then let them! Their only kids!"

"Dursley, let Ellie talk to him or else or do I have to go there myself?"

The beeping sound from the microwave snapped me out of the conversation, I took the warm slice of cheese pizza and placed it on the table. My dad returned to the kitchen with a sigh.

"Well, he told me that Harry wasn't home." He said "That when he gets back he'll call you."

I nodded but just hearing the voice of that man it sounded as if he didn't want me to see Harry. After I finished my lunch I felt hungry for some reason. Dad went back to clean the outside of the house boat.

I went to my room and grabbed my backpack inside had my wand, my wizard money as well as my small coin purse that had muggle money too.

"Dad, I'm going over to Lucas's house for a bit." I told him.

"Call if you're going to be late." He said I nodded my head and ran to Lucas's house as fast as my feet could carry.

'I can't help but feel that something is wrong...I hope it's just my imagination.' I thought.

As soon as I set foot in Lucas's house I told him what happened, he sat there not saying a single word until I was done talking.

"That is weird."Lucas said "Why would that man say that Harry didn't live there? And if your dad talked to him it sounded that he knows him."

"Did you forget? I'm adopted so he had to see that guy if it was a legal adoption."I replied "I feel like something happened to Harry. It's only a feeling."

"Why don't you owl Ron to see if Harry wrote to him?" Lucas said

I nodded my head and wrote a letter to Ron, I waited anxiously for the letter to arrive it took forever. Lucas kept my mind off by reviewing our potions homework. When we were done I opened the new potions book I bought at Hydronic alley. There was so many different types of potions that I've never thought existed.

 **Lucas p.o.v.**

I looked at Ellie reading the potions book, her eyes lit up at every turn of the page. I felt a bit content that I could take her to Hydronic alley to get those. I turned the page of my notebook seeing the blank page that I picked up the pencil and started to draw a bit. Lately I've been taking an interest in drawing since kept taking me to those muggle museums that it looked nice. I've only started drawing the outline of the image, I carefully tried to draw the face.

"Lucas! Look at this!" I heard Ellie say, making me look up. I looked at the page that she pointed her finger at the first sentence.

"The fishtail potion?" I said "The drinker's legs will transform into a mermaids tail allowing them to swim and breath underwater, the affects of this potion will only last an hour."

"If I make this then I can be a mermaid!" Ellie said excitedly her eyes glittered with happiness. I read over the ingredients for a minute. "You'll need some pearls, starfish, honeywater, belladonna, fish scales..and Gillyweed."

"Some of these ingredients are easy to get except for that one." I said "It's a bit pricey to get that."

"Really?" Ellie replied looking at the pictures of the girl turning into a mermaid. "I thought we can make it together..."

"We can make it together." I slowly said thinking for a moment."My mum has her own cupboard with loads of different potion ingredients in it, she has some gillyweed. I can ask her if she'll let us use some of the stuff in her cupboard."

Her green eyes lit up again and smiled, with a nod I went to ask my mum. Apparently mum gave me the okay since she's in the house to make the potion as long as we're careful and hopefully not blow anything up. As soon as I told Ellie about it she grabbed my hand and went to the cupboard that's in the hallway.

"It's behind this door."I said opening it seeing a very moderate space full of different ingredients and a ladder since the jars and boxes were stored up very high. I climbed up the ladder while Ellie held it and read every ingredient that we'll need. I gathered everything in a empty box and went to my room.

"I can't wait! This is gonna be so much fun!" Ellie cheerfully said, she opened the book. "First we'll need to add three pearls in the mortar to crush them into a powder, then add one starfish and crush it mixing it with the powdered pearl. "

"Okay."I said

"Add about half a cup of honey water in the cauldron and let it stew with the fish scales. Chop three pieces gillyweed and a sprig of belladonna until it's a fine paste and add it in the cauldron letting it stew for half an hour adding another half cup of honey water ." Ellie said reading over the book at the same time adding the ingredients in the cauldron while I crushed the pearls and starfish.

After we worked together in adding all of the ingredients we waited about an hour letting it stew.

"It's says after about seventy five minutes it should have a prismatic appeal to it while the smoke should be a shimmering cloud."Ellie said

"We've still got fifteen minutes left." I said

"You think it will work?" Ellie asked. "What if we did it wrong? What if-"

"Ellie, don't doubt yourself if it doesn't work we'll try again."I said trying to be positive. "Not everyone gets it right the first time but I think as long as we followed the potion recipe we should be okay."

"I just can't believe we're making it!"she said "I've always wished I could be a mermaid.."

"Well technically you are one.."I bluntly said she turned her head towards me questioningly.

"What do you mean?" She asked

"Well..."I started thinking very slowly. "You live near the water, you love to swim, you dive in the water to look for seashells and having a few lucky finds. Your dad calls you his little mermaid , Heck you've got the movie on VHS and the storybooks and-"

"Okay!Okay!"she giggled a very light blush appeared on her cheeks."I didn't realized it until you said it."

I chuckled she sometimes can be a little oblivious to those things. "It's just a thought though."I said

"But I guess it's true."Ellie joked "All I need now is a fishtail and a amazing voice to sing."

Before I could say anything else I looked at the cauldron changing color, I pointed at it and Ellie swiftly went to take a peek at the inside. I heard her squeal in delight.

"The color changed! It's prismatic!" She eagerly said we saw the shimmering smoke. "It's done! Just like in the book!"

I nodded then we bottled the potion in a few small bottles. "Each batch we make gives about four small bottles." I said

"Lets test it out! Can we test them out?!" She said excitedly holding the potion.

After telling my mum that we finished the potion I asked her if it was alright to go test it out. At first my mum said no but after practically begging her to let us test it out, she took us to a very secluded area we had to test it out in a cave that was off limits to locals and tourist.

"Just be very careful." My mum said "I'll be here if anything happens, besides I need to look for more potion ingredients in this cave has a few that I'm looking for."

We both nodded our heads, my mum started to walk deeper in the cave while Ellie gave me her bag to hold, seeing her kick off her shoes pressing her feet in the water.

 **Ellie's p.o.v.**

I can't believe we made the potion! This is one of the things to cross of my bucket list! I mean what girl doesn't want to be a mermaid? I held the bottle in my hands, I gave my bag to Lucas as well as placing my shoes at the large rock. I opened the bottle glancing at Lucas.

"Bottoms up!" I said drinking the bottle. I put my feet in the water and started to feel a weird sensation as if I was getting a lot of goosebumps. I felt my legs go numb for a second I then felt that I couldn't breath.

"Lucas!" I gasped and started to panic but I had a sudden urge to go in the water so I just dove in the water.

 **Lucas p.o.v.**

I panicked seeing her jump in the water like that.

"Ellie?!" I said dropping the bag going to the edge of the water, I didn't see her I felt my heart drop. "Ellie?! Where are you?!"Did we do the potion wrong?! We did it together..."No...no...I just...no.."

There wasn't a sign I was about to call for my mum to help but something stopped me, I heard splashing sounds.

"It worked! The potion worked!" Ellie grinned

"Thank Merlin you're okay." I said "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Hey, you're not the one that drank the potion." Ellie replied "it took a while for me to swim with this tail."

Ellie swam closer and I couldn't believe it her legs transformed into a real mermaids tail. The color was the same as the clothes she wore the tail had a dark navy color with a few shades of light blue and specks of purple shimmering. I just stared at the tail in awe.

"Want to touch it?" Ellie asked grinning moving her tail up. I reached down and dipped my hand in the cold water feeling the tail.

"It feels slimy...but at the same time it's kinda...nice." I said

"I know right?" Ellie said smiling. "I can cross that off my bucket list."She smiled at me. I didn't know why but I felt something weird in my stomach for a minute a warm feeling...it felt nice. "Lucas Now that we know that it works, I'll go look for seashells underwater I'll be back in a bit."

"Be careful, you can't be caught if any muggles see you." I warned her.

After she left I sat at the rock and took out my notebook and started to draw. Seeing her like that got me inspired, I drew what I saw and felt everything. I had a rough sketch of her as the mermaid. Two minutes before the hours up I looked at the water waiting if Ellie will be here in time. In the surface I saw a hand up and a lot of red hair.

"I'm back!" Ellie exclaimed

I smiled and helped her get back on the shore, her tail disappeared and was back to normal. She told me everything that happened when she left. Which was almost the same routine she always does but she manage to get some more seashells in different colors that I haven't seen before. Once she dried off we went with my mum helping her search for any potion ingredients in the cave. The sun was setting that it was time to go home.

 **Ellie's p.o.v.**

It was so much fun! I couldn't believe it worked! And on our first try at making it! It felt amazing having a tail! I talked with Lucas a bit more until I heard a owl sounds, I glanced at the window and smiled. It's Ron's owl! I ran to the window and I got his letter I opened it and read it.

"Ron said he hasn't had any letters from Harry, and..." I stopped my eyes widen a bit. "Harry got in trouble for using magic in the house full of Muggles, they gave him a warning. Ron's dad said that if Harry doesn't reply to the next owl that tomorrow is when Ron's parents will go and see if he's okay."

"If...you'd like me and my mum could take you to Ron's house so that you'll go with them." Lucas chimed in. "And we could go to the concert together, it's in a few days."

I smiled of course I wouldn't forget about his present! It's perfect!

"I'll ask my dad and we'll go see Ron, then go see Harry!" I said

After talking to Lucas and his mother of when we'll get there, I went home and saw my dad at the dinner table reading a book.

"Daddy, is it okay if I stay at Ron's house for a week?" I asked walking in the room.

"Did he talk to his parents about it?" He asked

"Yes, he did. His parents are okay with it." I said

Dad looked at me while pausing a bit for his answer. "If his parents are okay with it and as long as you call me everyday then I guess you can stay only for a week." He said "Since the concert is in a few days, just be careful and stay out of trouble."

"Thanks daddy!" I said smiling. I ran upstairs packing my bag, I decided to go there tonight dad seemed okay with it. So I went back to Lucas's house with my dad.

"Be sure to take care of her Katherine." My dad said to Lucas's mom.

"Don't worry I'll keep a close eye on her until I see her in her friends house, I'm sure Molly will love having her there." Katherine said reassuringly.

"Ellie, be careful and don't do anything dangerous. I know magic can be a wonderful thing to have but you have to be very careful." My dad warned me.

I nodded my head. "I'll try to be really careful daddy." I said

 **That's the end of this chapter, so Ellie got to be a mermaid! Any comments or ideas feel free to Pm me! So please leave a review and tell me what you guys think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Harry Potter just my Oc.**

Chapter 4

 **Ellie's p.o.v.**

I went with Lucas's mom to stay at the Weasley's since tomorrow is when their going to see Harry. I was completely blown away at seeing their house, it was amazing! When I got there Molly greeted me with a maternal smile, the twins practically squashed me with a big hug I was trapped sandwiched between them. Percy was in his room studying and I met the youngest Weasley Ginny, she seemed really nice. Ron showed me his room which was really cool having a few posters up and some other random stuff that I don't know. I decided to go down stairs to see if Molly needed help with anything.

"It's really is nice seeing you again Katherine. " Molly said giving her a soft smile.

"Likewise Molly, where's Arthur?" She asked looking around.

"He's at work at the moment I'm afraid he won't be back until morning." Molly replied flicking her wand that the teacups floated from the table to the sink to be washed. "So how are you?"

"I'm okay...it's still a bit hard not having him around..."Katherine admitted with a sad smile. "I miss him so much..."

"Katherine if he hasn't contacted you all this time he could be-"

"I know...but I can't help but feel that he's okay...I know the Ministry told me that he's M.I.A but I just know that he'll come back and see me and Lucas waiting for him." She said "Lucas reminds me of him, he has his fathers calmness yet his creative side..."

"He does look a bit like him."Molly agreed she patted Katherine on the back in a attempt to comfort her. "One day you'll see him again I'm sure of it."

"I hope so too Molly...Lucas used to asked me about him all the time...oh I wish he could see his son now.." Katherine said

'His dad? M.I,A ? What's that?' I thought thinking that it wasn't the right moment to go Down stairs so I went to Ginny's room since that's the room that I'll be staying in, Ginny didn't mind me being there in fact she would ask me about my brother Harry a few times.

"Tomorrow is when Harry will be here." I said opening my favorite storybook.

"What's that?" Ginny asked

"This is a muggle fairy tail book, it's my favorite." I said Ginny read the tittle.

"The little mermaid? Muggles know about mermaids?" Ginny asked me.

"No, Muggles wrote what they think, they imagines what the mermaid would be like, how they acted and such." I explained "This is my favorite story so if you want you can read it and if you have any questions on it I can answer it."

"It looks fun to read is it okay if I borrow it?" Ginny asked

"Yeah you can borrow it now! I've read it a dozen times." I said

Ginny and I talked about every questioned she had on the book and when she finished reading it she loved it and asked me if she could borrow it for a few more days. Which I said okay as long as she took care of it. She smiled and held the book. I said goodbye to Katherine telling her that I'll see Lucas in two days for the concert.

All the Weasley's except for Ron's dad gathered to eat, I sat in between the twins since they insisted that I sat with them. Molly's cooking was so good! I haven't had cooking like this before , it was nice having home cooking made by a mom. I glanced at my plate. I wondered if mom was alive would we have dinner like this every night? Or not? Would she like it? Or would she think of it as a boring chore?

"Hey little red."Fred said snapping out of my thoughts.

"Little red?" I repeated "I think it's a little cliché ."

"I told you."George said "Hmm...picking out a nickname for you is hard..."

"I'm sure you'll find something that suits me if not just call me by my name."I said

"No, by this year we'll come up with the perfect nickname for you."George said

"Or die trying." Fred joked while ruffling my hair.

"Guys!" I giggled playfully punching their arms.

After dinner, me and Ginny went back to the room she was already tired and went to sleep. I tried to sleep but I couldn't because I felt too giddy at seeing Harry tomorrow. After a while trying to sleep I thought maybe making a glass of warm milk would help me sleep I got off the bed and went to the hall way but then I saw Ron and the twins acting suspicious for a minute.

'Why are they up at this hour?' I thought suspiciously. Curiously you got the best of me so I carefully went to the door.

"So that's the plan?" I heard Fred's voice.

"We'll use Dad's car to go and get Harry now, he hasn't answered to a single letter." Ron said

"Then lets go." George said

"Go where?" I said all three of them jumped and turn to me with very nervous and guilty looks. "Look I overheard you guys and I'm not letting you guys go." They slumped their shoulders until I smiled mischievously. "Unless if you guys let me go with you."

After a few minutes I got dressed in a light blue shirt with a dark purple hoodie, it felt a bit cold being a bit late at night so I wore long dark jeans. I followed the twins and Ron to get a car, I was curious I mean none of us were old enough to even drive yet. That's when Ron explained to me that their Dad enchanted it to make it fly. So technically we're not doing magic. George took the wheel while Fred was in the passengers seat as I sat in the back seat with Ron.

A few minutes passed and we started talking about any random stuff to pass the time. I told them anything I could think of, like how I got a few things for Harry, how Lucas got me and Harry concert tickets, taking me to Hydronic alley in Miami, even making the fishtail potion.

"I can't wait to see Harry." I said

"I'm sure he'll be surprised." Ron said

We manage to get to Privet drive without any trouble or waking up and Muggles, I saw that the second floor of one room had bars on the window. Who puts bars on a window?! The twins carefully parked near the window and I started to lightly tap it a few times.

"Ellie?!...Ron, how did you…what the?" Harry seemed pretty baffled at seeing us. He looked at the window. Me and the gang were inside an old turquoise car, it was parked in midair. Fred and George were just grinning like crazy.

"All right, Harry?" George asked.

"What's been going on? Why haven't you been answering my letters? I've asked you to stay about twelve times, and then Dad came home and said you got an official warning for using magic in front of Muggles…"

"I got so worried that I went with them to see you." I said

"I didn't…" Harry said "How did he know?"

"He works for the Ministry, you know we're not supposed to do spells outside school…"

"You should talk,"

"Oh, this doesn't count, we're only borrowing this. It's Dad's, we didn't enchant it. But doing magic in front of those Muggles you live with…" Ron explained.

"So technically we're following the rules." I said with a sly smile.

"I told you, I didn't do it…but it'll take too long to explain now look, can you tell them at Hogwarts that the Dursley's have locked me up and won't let me come back, and obviously i can't magic myself out, because the Ministry will think that's the second spell I've done in three days so…" Harry was begging.

"Stop gibbering, we've come to take you home with us."

I gritted my teeth in anger that they locked up my brother like this, as if he's their prisoner! I can't believe it! No wonder he never answered any of my letters!

"How are you…wait... Fred and George got a plan?" Said twins smiles grew wider "You bet."

"But guys...are you sure?" I said

"Don't worry Ellie, we can get him out." George reassured

"Tie that around the bars," Fred said tossing the end of a rope at Harry.

"If the Durley's wake up, we're dead." Harry said as he tied the rope tightly around the bar.

"If they wake up then I'll just persuade them to let me take you home by threaten them by calling the cops, who they gonna believe them or a kid that they held captive for a few days?" I said.

"You've got a bit of slytherin in you don't cha?" Fred and George who only laughed and revved up the car. "Don't worry so much, and stand back."

Harry took a few steps back into the shadows next to his owl.

The car revved louder and louder and suddenly, with a crunching noise, the bars were pulled clean out of the window as George drove straight up in the air. As I held onto the seat feeling the rush of the car.

Ron started to hoist the bars into the car, there was no sound coming from the Dursley's room so we were safe. George reversed as close as possible to the window. "Get in," Ron said smiling brightly.

"But all my Hogwarts stuff, my wands, my broomstick…" Harry started

"Where is it?" I frown

"Locked in the cupboard under the stairs, but we can't get out of this room…" Harry said sadly.

"No problem." George said

Fred and George climbed catlike through the window in Harry's room and I quietly followed him and squeezed my brother tightly. I glanced at the older boys going to the door.

"I don't suppose you have a Bobbi pin?" Fred asked

I immediately knew what they were going to do so I pulled out a pin from my hair and gave it to him.

"A lot of wizards think it's a waste of time, knowing this sort of Muggle trick." Fred said looking over at George, I couldn't help but grin at these two. "But we feel they're skills worth learning, even if they are a bit slow."

There was a small click and the door swung open. I blink a few times, I smiled at them.

"I remember doing that once too." I whisper staring at George shocked.

"Well, well you really do have a mischievous side after all." I smile brightly. "So…we'll get your trunk, you grab anything you'll need from your room and hand it out to Ron." George whispered.

"Hey Fred, George." Before they left "Careful on the bottom stair, it creaks." Harry whispered before the twins disappeared into the dark hall. I looked around my brother's room and it was a decent size room.

"It's good to see you…why are you so skinny?" I asked

"Oh, they barely feed me." The boys returned and Fred crawled back through the car and started to pull the trunk in inch by inch. "A bit more," Fred panted and it was in the back seat of the car.

"I can't believe them...no wonder that man yelled at me when I tried to call you." I said

"You called?" Harry said

"Yeah, you mean you didn't get the message? Oh that man! I'd really liked to kick him where it hurts!" I said angrily. My anger slowly went away. I smiled at my brother. "Lets go."

Slowly but carefully they were able to get it in the car "Okay, lets go," George whispered. I climb out the window and into the back seat. Hedwig screeched from behind all of us. I heard a thundering voice could be heard yelling "THAT RUDDY OWL!"

"You forgot Hedwig! Go get her! Quick!" I whisper loudly. Harry tore back across the room as the landing light clicked on, he snatched up Hedwig's cage, dashed to the window, and passed her to Ron. He was scrambling back onto the chest of drawers when A man hammered on the unlocked door and it crashed open. For a split second, He stood frozen in the doorway; he let out a bellow like an angry bull and dived at Harry grabbing him by the ankle.

I cling to my brother holding him as tight as I could with the Weasley's pulling as hard as I could. "Petunia!" Uncle Vernon roared. "He's getting away! HE'S GETTING AWAY!" One more good tug and Harry slid free. I quickly slam the door closed.

"Put your foot down, Fred!" Ron yelled hurriedly.

"Drive! For the love of god drive!" I yelled out.

The car shot toward the moon. Still clutching onto my brother I couldn't believe it. We actually did it. My arms freed themselves around Harry as I stare out the window shocked that we got Harry out of that place. Harry rolled the window down letting the night air into the car.

"See you next summer!" Harry yelled. I smiled brightly laughing as Harry settled in back into his seat. I had the biggest smile on my face. "Let Hedwig out poor thing must be itching to get out. " George handed the hairpin to Ron and a moment later Hedwig soared out the window happy.

"So…whats the story, Harry?" Ron said impatiently.

"Whats been happening?" Harry explained everything. About a house elf name Dobby, his warning he'd given him. The way that his aunt and uncle locked him in the room, There was a long shocked silence as Harry finished.

"Very fishy," Fred said finally.

"Definitely dodgy," George agreed. "So he wouldn't even tell you who's supposed to be plotting all this stuff?"

"I told you, every time he got close to letting something slip; he started banging his head against the wall." I cringe I can't imagine how an elf can do that to himself... The poor thing is probably been abused a lot.

Fred and George looked at each other. "What, you think he was lying to me?" Harry asked.

"Well," Fred said, "put it this way, house elves have got powerful magic of their own, but they can't usually use it without their masters permission. I reckon old Dobby was sent to stop you coming back to Hogwarts. Someone's idea of a joke. Can you think of anyone at school with a grudge against you?"

"Yes," Ron and Harry said together instantly. "Draco Malfoy," Harry explained "He hates me."

"And that bleach blonde idiot seems to like me...yuck." I said shuddering a bit, I felt my skin crawled at the past attempts of him trying to get me to like him.

"Draco Malfoy?" George said turning around. "Not Lucius Malfoy's son?"

"Yep, I think it could be him. After all he's the only one that always tries to pick on us." I said

In the end we really didn't who who Dobby's master is so we just changed the subject a bit. I smiled and hugged my brother.

"By the way Lucas gave us a really cool present." I said "He gave us concert tickets!"

"A concert?" Harry repeated

"Yep! We're going to a concert!" I said excitedly

"Who are we seeing?" He asked

"It's a Michael Jackson concert! I'm sure you've heard of him." I said

"Not much just a few songs..."Harry admitted my jaw dropped. But then I just smiled.

"You'll like it, it'll be really good!" I said "Dad picked out something for you to wear as a gift."

"Really?" He said looking at me.

"Yep! I think you'll like what he got you." I said

"That's the main road," George said peering down through the windshield. "We'll be there in ten mintues…just as well it's getting light…"

It was faintly pink along the horizon east of us. I clutch onto the seat as George brought the car lower, Patches of fields and clumps of trees came into my vision. "We're a little way outside the village," George said. "Ottery St. Catchpole." Lower and lower we went in the flying car. The edge of the brilliant red sun was now gleaming through the trees.

"Touchdown!" Fred said as there was a slight bump as we hit the ground. We had landed next to a tumbledown garage in a small yard. Looking out the window I saw their house from the outside and it looked so cool!

It looked as though it had once been a large stone pigpen but with extra rooms attached. It was several stories high and still crooked it looked as though it were held up by magic. Probably was. Four or Five chimneys were perched on top of the red roof. A lopsided sign stuck in the ground near the entrance read 'THE BURROW'

The front door lay a jumble of rubber boots and a very rusty cauldron. Several fat chickens were pecking their way around the yard.

"It's not much," Ron said shrugging his shoulders.

"It's wonderful," Harry said happily.

"The inside is cool but the outside is even cooler! I think it's very homey." I said getting out of the car.

"Now, we'll go upstairs really quietly," Fred said wrapping his arm around my shoulder "and wait for Mum to call us for breakfast. Then, Ron, Ellie, you two come bounding downstairs going, 'Look who turned up in the night!' and she'll be all pleased to see Harry and no one need ever know we flew the car."

"You make it sound so easy." I said smiling at Fred, he grinned back at me ruffling my hair.

"Right," Ron said. "Come on, Harry, I sleep at the…at the top." Ron turned a nasty greenish color, his eyes fixed on the house. I turn around and I turned pale. Mrs. Weasley was marching across the yard.

"Ah," Fred said.

"Oh, dear," George spoke.

"We're dead..." I squeaked.

Mrs. Weasley came to a halt in front of us, her hands on her hips staring from one guilty face to the next. She was wearing a flowered apron with her wand sticking out of her pocket. "So," she said.

"Morning, Mum," George said in what he clearly thought was a jaunty winning voice.

"Have you any idea how worried I've been?" Mrs. Weasley said in a deadly whisper.

"Sorry, Mum, but see, we had to…"

All three of the Weasley boys were taller than Mrs. Weasley, but they cowered as her rage broke over them. "Beds empty! No note! Car gone you could have crashed! Out of my mind with worry! Did you care? Never as long as I've lived, you wait until your father gets home, we never had trouble like this from Bill or Charlie or Percy…"

"Perfect Percy." Fred muttered.

"YOU COULD DO WITH TAKING A LEAD OUT OF PERCY'S BOOK!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, prodding her finger into Fred's chest. "You could have died, you could have been seen, you could have lost your father his job…"

It seemed to go on for hours. I felt really guilty but I had to go and help them, Mrs. Weasley had shouted herself hoarse before she turned to look at Harry. "I'm very pleased to see you, Harry." She turned to me. "Ellie, please don't try to do that again, next time just tell me or leave a note, I know you had good intentions in seeing Harry."

After that we all went inside the house to have breakfast, no matter how many times I go inside the house I was still amaze at all of the stuff that they had.

"I don't blame you, dears," she assured us, adding a few cooked sausages onto Harry's plate. "Arthur and I have been worried about you also. Just last night we were saying we'd come and get you ourselves if you hadn't written back to Ron But really," she added three fired eggs onto my plate "flying an illegal car halfway across the country…anyone could have seen you…"

After that everyone's plates were full of food.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley everything looks so good." She smiled down at me.

"Well eat up, there's plenty for seconds." A little small redheaded figure in a long nightdress walked into the kitchen with a worried look on her face.

"Mum! I can't find Ellie! Is she-" she stopped halfway looking at me and at my brother. She immediately clamped up and a blush appeared in her cheeks watching Harry.

"Ginny," Ron said to Harry softly "My sister, she's been talking about you all summer."

" I know." I whispered to Harry. " She asked me about you a few times."

"Yeah, she'll be wanting your autograph, you two." Fred said with a grin, but then bent his face over his plate and stopped talking. No one else talked until all five plates were clean. I really liked it! I don't know why but do all mom's home cooking taste this good? I'm always used to daddy's cooking but it's sometimes not that edible...so I usually do the cooking or our next door neighbor helps my dad in trying to cook healthy meals for us, it's always a trial and error in the house.

The boys got punished by trying to de-gnome the garden, while me and Harry go to bed, I insisted that I would help them but didn't want that but I manage to convince her to at least let me help her around the house in which she said yes. She took out a book.

"Now, let's see what Lockhart's got to say on the subject." She pulled out a heavy book from the stack on the mantelpiece.

George groaned. "Mum, we know how to de-gnome a garden."

I scrunch my eyebrows confused "Who's Lockhart?" On the cover of Mrs. Weasley's book was written in fancy gold letters were the words Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests. There was a big photograph on the front of a wizard with wavy blond hair and bright blue eyes.

Just the cover of that book made me dislike this wizard.

He looked very full of himself. "Mum fancies him," Fred said in a very audible whisper. "Don't be so ridiculous, Fred." Mrs. Weasley said as her cheeks got rather pink.

"All right, if you think you know better than Lockhart, you can go and get on with it." She said so the boys went outside while I helped inside, I saw her use her wand to move the clean dishes to the shelf while I took a broom and swept the floor.

"You don't have to do that dear." She said

"It's fine, I want to do it as a thanks for the wonderful breakfast you made." I politely said she smiled maternally to me.

I've always wondered what it's like to have a mom...I thought of that every time I see kids with their moms...I mean it's nice to have my dad but...I want to know what it's like having a mom that helps me pick out clothes...go shopping with them, and other stuff.

I shrugged it off and went back to help clean up, I glanced by the window seeing the boys get the gnomes and it was kinda funny to watch them do that. After that came back from work, I found out he works in the ministry and that he's really fascinated by muggles thinking that their interesting.

I went to Ginny's room taking my suitcase taking out a flat square box and went to look for Harry. I saw him in Ron's room with our friend.

"Harry here it's for you, my dad picked it out for you." I said

Harry smiled holding the gift he tore off the wrapper and opened the box to see some new clothes. "He thought you might like some new clothes to wear for the concert." I said "He wasn't sure what you liked so..."

"Ellie I think it's nice."Harry said taking out a white t shirt and a red flannel shirt, a black belt and dark blue jeans. "Your dad didn't have to."

"He wanted to, he really didn't mind." I reassured him. "I've got the tickets in my bag, so tomorrow is when we're going."

"Don't we need an adult to go with us?" Harry asked

"Yeah, I sorta told about it yesterday and he says he would like to go too."I said "Since Lucas is going too his mom can't go so he has an extra ticket for him. I told him I'd help him pick out something that he won't stand out."

I glanced at Harry and he was more absorbed in the new clothes dad got him, I took that as a hint that he really liked it. So we talked some more for a bit then went down stairs seeing Ginny reading the book that she borrowed from me, started asking me questions about the story book too.

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think, any suggestions or comments Pm me!**


	5. Author's note

**Hey guy! Ive been a little busy but I'll try to post another chapter as soon as I can. I'm still trying to decide on a pairing with Ellie so if you guys have any suggestions or ideas feel free to pm me! Feel free to read my other stories too!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Ellie's p.o.v.**

"So how was the concert last night?"Ginny asked me when i was at the balcony reading a bit.

"It was so much fun!"i replied with a big smile. "You're dad was pretty happy being there too and he liked the music."

The concert was fun although we got almost got thrown out by going in the wrong direction that one of the security caught him in the wrong area, luckily he let us off with a warning, i had to explain to that there's certain areas we can't go to. he did have fun the rest of the night as well as me ,Harry and Lucas. We had really good seats, actually great seats! we were in the front row! Harry kept smiling as i just screamed my lungs out singing along to the music while Lucas held a glow stick. Just the thought of us having a good time made me smile.

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Ginny.

"I got you something from the concert."I said

"Really?"She said surprised.

"Yeah! let me go and get it!" I said leaving the balcony practically running upstairs to her room looking in my suitcase, after a minute i found a plastic bag.

I ran back outside taking out a black fabric."I got you a shirt from the concerts gift shop."I said "I also gave Fred and George some glow sticks."

"This is really nice! thanks Ellie!"Ginny said with a huge smile on her face.

"No problem i'm glad you like it."I said with a friendly smile i felt happy that she liked it. I went to back inside while Ginny went to her room.

Being in the Weasley's house was so much fun! i love their mother's home cooking and talking too answering any question had about the stuff that muggles had like the use of a rubber duck, the telephone anything at all really. it was nice seeing his reaction to the answers me and Harry give him, before i could go back home i received a letter from my dad saying that work was super busy and that if it was okay if i stayed with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley until school starts. I was a bit curious of why my dad would say that, i mean i know that working as a fishermen is a tough job but i was usually fine being home alone, waiting for him. I brushed it off thinking that dad wanted me to have some more fun with Harry and the Weasley family. As soon as i asked them they said it was no problem so i owled my dad telling him their answer.

One morning at breakfast i was at the table and saw a stack of letters in Arthur's hand.

"Hogwarts letters, Dumbledore knows you two are here." he said giving me and Harry our letters. I opened mine up and read what was inside, as usual it told us to go at the usual train and what we needed i even saw some new school books on the list too.

 **SECOND YEAR STUDENTS WILL REQUIRE:**

 **The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk  
Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart  
Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart  
Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart  
Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart  
Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart  
Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart  
Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart.**

I re-read the list just to be sure, i really had to get these books made by this Lockhart guy. Fred looked over at my list

"You've been told to get all Lockhart's books, too!" he said. "The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher must be a fan."

"That lot won't come cheap," George said taking a glance at his parents. "Lockhart's books are really expensive…"

"Well, we'll manage," Mrs. Weasley said but she looked worried. "I expect we'll be able to pick up a lot of Ginny's things secondhand." Mrs. Weasley explained

"Oh, are you starting at Hogwarts this year?" Harry asked Ginny.

She nodded her head, blushing a lot. i guess Ginny really has a crush on my brother. We all decided that we would get our supplies on wednesday, i sent a letter to Lucas asking him if he wanted to go with us to get them, Hermione had sent us an owl that she'll meet us there at wednesday too! i couldn't wait to see her again! we kept owling eachother about homework, and things we did during the summer.

While waiting for wednesday to draw near i asked Mrs. Weasley if i could borrow a few books that Lockhart wrote to read a bit. "I can't believe it..."I muttered out after the third page of the book i closed it and checked on the other book she had about him and after reading the second page i closed it and placed it back to the small bookshelf.

"Well...i know which class i'm failing..."I said to myself Those two books were only about him! i kept wondering if the other books he wrote are about him and his big ego! I really don't want to buy those books, i'd feel like i'd be wasting my money on them.

"What are you doing reading a book about Lockhart? Oh no...don't tell us your a fan of him too?" George asked I shake my head no.

"I was just curious about him...but i got bored reading his book." I said annoyed. "Look at his face on the cover, he looks like an old version of Goldilocks." The twins laughed.

The following Wednesday We pulled our coats on as Mrs. Weasley took a flowerpot off the kitchen mantelpiece and peered inside. "We're running low, Arthur," she sighed. "We'll have to buy some more today…Ah well, guests first! After you, Harry dear!" she offered him the flowerpot. I remembered Lucas telling me about Using Floo powder, that it helps you go to places that you want to go.

"What am I supposed to do?" He stammered.

"He's never traveled by Floo powder," Ron said suddenly. "Sorry, Harry, I forgot."

"Never?" Mr. Weasley said. "But how did you get to Diagon Alley to buy your school things last year?" Last year i went with Snape to get my supplies.

"I went on the Underground…"Harry replied

"Really?" he sounded so eager like always when it came to Muggle things. "Were there escapators? How exactly…" Mrs. Weasley cut him off.

"Not now, Arthur, Floo powder is a lot quicker, dear, but goodness me, if you've never used it before…"

"He'll be all right, Mum." Fred said. "Watch us first." I watched as Fred took a pinch of the glittering powder out of the pot, stepped up to the fire, and threw the powder into the flames. I jumped at the roar the flames made as it turned emerald green and rose higher than Fred as he stepped into it and He shouted "Diagon Alley!"

Harry took a pinch of the powder and walked to the fire place. "D-Dia-gon Alley," he coughed out before he vanished.

I started feeling nervous i wasn't used to this type of travel yet, i remember those other times where Lucas and his mother gave me the powder to go to a few places, those trips got me feeling sick that i almost threw up. I pushed my fears back and took some powder. Tossing it into the fire it turned green.

"Diagon Alley." I said loudly

I felt my body being sucked in then a few seconds later i was smacked on the ground.

"Hey Waterflower." I moan in pain sitting up staring at the twins

"Waterflower?"i repeated Fred nodded

"You told us stuff that you liked to do back home, like swimming everyday." George said

"And You like wearing those flower thing, it seemed like a perfect fit."Fred replied looking at my light blue flower hairclip.

"I think that's a nice nickname."I said the twins smiled.

"We've got her seal of approval."George said

"I was losing hope for a minute she's a tough one."Fred joked

I couldn't help but giggle these guys are such sweethearts, i looked around as I noticed that Harry was missing. "Guys, Where's Harry? he went in before me." they shrugged. "Don't tell me that he's lost?! We've gotta find him."

"He'll be fine."Fred said

"We'll find him."George agreed

We decided to split up to look for my brother. I looked around the places that i thought he would be, so i looked at the ice cream shop but he wasn't there. I decided to check if he was in one of the stores so i went in, my eyes stopped at candy shop which was called Sugarplum's Sweet Shop i decided to go inside to see if Harry was there, my jaw dropped seeing all of the different candies here. Everything was colorful and eye catching with a very sweet smell that i like, i mean who doesn't like candy? i looked at the shelves with the large variety of candy.

I got out of the store with a few licorice wands and a cauldron cake in a colorful bag. I met up with Fred and George and seeing the rest of their family here but no sign of Harry. I started to get really worried, what if he's hurt? Or in trouble and can't find us? I felt a hand gently patting my shoulder.

"Don't worry Waterflower."George said

"We'll find him."Fred said placing his hand on my other shoulder.

I looked up and my face lit up, i ran straight up seeing my brother walking with Hagrid.

"Harry! Where were you?!" i asked him feeling very relieved that he was okay i gave him a hug.

"Knockturn Alley," Hagrid said grimly. I turn my head to the side confused i did vaguely remember Lucas mentioning that once but can't remember very well.

"Excellent." Fred and George said together smiling widely.

"We've never been allowed in," Ron said enviously.

"Knockturn alley?" i repeated

"It's dedicated to the Dark Arts basically." George said.

"Wish i could've gone."I said "It would've been nice to take a look."

"I should ruddy well think not, You kids should stay away from there." Hagrid growled.

Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley were so relieved to see Harry back with us, They fixed up Harry's glasses and i gave him one of my handkerchiefs to wipe the dirt off his face until he was all clean.

"Well, gotta be off," Hagrid said as he waved goodbye to us. "See yer at Hogwarts!"

"Bye Hagrid!" i said i thought to myself to get something for Hagrid as a thanks for helping my brother, maybe i could find something here for him? Yeah! that's what i'll do! i smiled to myself adding another thing on my list.

"Guess who I saw in Borgin and Burkes?" Harry asked Ron, Hermione, and myself as we climbed the Gringotts steps. "Malfoy and his father."

Malfoy and his dad? If the alley is all about the dark arts then it would make sense that Malfoy jerk would go there, the entire first year he picked on Harry and my friends, not to mention trying to buy my friendship with his stupid gifts! "Why am i not surprise?"I said just thinking about Malfoy makes me irritated, i really don't like him.

"Did Lucius Malfoy buy anything?" Mr. Weasley asked sharply behind us.

"No, he was selling…" Mr. Weasley cut him off before he could finish. "So he's worried," Mr. Weasley said with grim satisfaction in his voice. "Oh, I'd love to get Lucius Malfoy for something…"

"Oh me too."I said "Not his dad i'll leave him to you, it's his son i wanna punch him so badly."

"You be careful, Arthur," Mrs. Weasley said sharply as we were bowed into the bank by a goblin at the door. "And you Ellie we wouldn't want you to cause trouble now, your father told us to watch you." i pouted, oh of course Daddy would tell them about my rough housing, some of the girls that made fun of me in my old school i'd punch their lights out, he doesn't want me to cause trouble.

"That family's trouble. Don't go biting off more than you can chew…" She said

"So you don't think I'm a match for Lucius Malfoy?" Mr. Weasley sad indignantly but soon was distracted by Hermione's parents. They were standing nervously at the counter that ran all along the great marble hall, waiting for Hermione to introduce them.

"But you're Muggles!" Mr. Weasley said delightedly. "We must have a drink! What's that you've got there? Oh, you're changing Muggle money. Molly, look!" He pointed excitedly at the ten pound notes in Mr. Granger's hand.

After that we all went to get money out of our vaults, i decided to take money out from my adopted mother's vault again this year, while i was in my mother's vault i filled it as many coins as i could since i don't know how much those Lockhart books cost, plus i have some regular money on me to exchange it in the bank. After we were done taking the money out. Mrs. Weasley told all of us to meet at Flourish and Blotts in an hour.

Harry and I decided to buy our friends ice cream. At that moment I saw Lucas outside the ice cream shop, i hugged him and smiled at him and treated him to some ice cream too. Ron and Harry were at the Quidditch shop, while Hermione was next door buying some ink and parchment paper. I went with Lucas to Slug & Jiggers Apothecary.

I went inside the shop looking at all of the potion ingredients.

"Look at these."I said looking at the rose thorns. "They have it on sale."

I looked at all of the colorful bottles of ingredients and picked out a pinkesh purple color that was labeled Rose oil. I didn't have this and i placed it in the shopping basket. I wandered a bit to the shelves all of these ingredients look so fascinating especially making a potion with them too. I can't wait to start my classes!

"Ellie, look!"Lucas said excitedly grabbing my hand and we went to one of the small barrels that had some pearls. My eyes lit up thinking back on the potion we made.

"How much do these cost?"I asked

"I asked the owner and it's a galleon per pearl...it's a bit steep.."Lucas said

"It is..."I said looking at the barrel. "I guess, i could get them some other time. Right now i just need to get my school supplies."

"I agree."Lucas said "At least we know that they sell it here." I nodded in agreement and we finished shopping to restock our potion's kit.

We walked and talked a bit for a few minutes, we met up with Fred and George along with Lee Jordan in the joke shop, knowing them they were up to their own little plans to prank anyone this year.

"Ellie, look, that place is packed with people."Lucas said cocking his head to the side as We saw a crowd of people inside of Flourish and Blotts. I looked at the sign they had outside.

 **Gilderoy Lockhart will be signing copies of his autobiography Magical Me today 12:30 p.m. to 4:30 p.m.**

"We can actually meet him!" Hermione squealed. "I mean, he's written almost the whole booklist!" I stared at Hermione if she was crazy.

"Not you too...first my mum now you?"Lucas groaned

"He's right, What do people see in him?" I agreed with Lucas, She beamed and gave a dreamy far off look.

"Oh he's just incredible."She said i just let out a sigh.

I only read a few pages and there was just something that didn't sit well with me on that Lockhart guy, it was just one of those gut feelings i had. It was a bit hard to move in the big crowd every time i try to move i get bumped into Lucas.

The crowd seemed to be made up of mostly witches around Mrs. Weasley's age. A harassed looking wizard stood at the door saying, "Calmly, please, ladies…Don't push, there…mind the books, now…"

Me and my friends manage to squeeze our way inside grabbing a few of the books that we needed for school. I looked up seeing the blonde wizard that i recognized in the cover of the book.

He was seated at a table surrounded by large pictures of his own face, all winking and flashing his 'dazzling' white teeth to the crowd.

"Out of the way, there," he snarled at Ron, moving back to get a better shot. "This is for the Daily Prophet…"

"Big deal," Ron said rubbing his foot where the photographer had stepped on it.

"Hey! don't be rude you big jerk!" I snapped at the photographer before I could say something else a voice stopped me.

"It can't be Harry and Ellie Potter?"

The crowd parted, everyone whispering excitedly, Lockhart dived forward grabbing Harry by the arm and had a firm grasp on my arm as I was thrown to the front. The crowd burst into applause. I saw all eyes on me and froze up staring wide eyed. I was really surprised at this.

Lockhart shook Harry's hand for the photographer and had an arm around me which i was freaking out, what type of an older man would wrap his arm around a little girl? A big perv that's who! The photographer was clicking madly, wafting thick smoke over to the Weasleys.

"Nice big smile, Harry, Ellie," Lockhart said, through his own gleaming teeth. "Together the three of us are worth the front page. " When he finally let me go I let out a sigh of relief and tried to leave with Harry. Lockhart threw an arm around my shoulder again and had a tight hold on me and Harry stopped in his tracks to help me.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said loudly, waving for quiet. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time!"

His grip tightened around me, i looked at Harry then at Lucas for any sign of help, i really don't like the way he has his arm like that! "When young Harry and Ellie here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, they only wanted to buy my autobiography"

Uh..no i did not want to buy that! don't put words in my mouth you old Goldilocks! i gave a silent glare to him as he continued.

"Which I shall be happy to present them now, free of charge…" the crowd applauded again. "They had no idea," Lockhart continued, giving me a pat on my head. "That they would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, Magical Me. The two and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

No! NO! i don't want him as my dark arts teacher! I'd rather have someone else! i groaned in annoyance.

The crowd was cheering and clapping, I held the entire books of Gilderoy Lockhart. I made my way with a heavy sighed I stood next to Lucas and the twins.

"Fred, George take half of these, i'll buy my own books."I said

The twins smiled at me, i thought it would be fare since their family let me stay with them for a while until school starts. I looked at Lucas.

"If he ever does something like this again i'll cry out that he's a pedophile! I didn't like the way he had his arm around me."I said Lucas chuckled a bit. "It's not funny Lucas!"

"Famous Harry Potter," Malfoy's voice floated through the room. "Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page." I push past some people making it to Harry as Ginny was talking.

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" Ginny said. It was the first time she had spoken in front of Harry I was shocked. She was glaring at Malfoy.

"Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" Malfoy drawled out. Ginny went scarlet with embarrassment.

"Hey! Malfoy shut up!" He looked up and met my eyes "Well...if it isn't Ellie." His eyes looked me over and i glared at him.

"Oh, it's you," Ron said "Bet you're surprised to see Harry and Ellie here, eh?" He made a look of disgust staring at Ron.

"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley," He retorted. "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all those."

Ron went red in the face out of anger.

"Malfoy! Shut your big mouth!" I snapped "Or i'll shut it for you!"

"Ellie…" My glare worsened and he frowned "Why do you even defend him?"

"He's my friend."I snapped Lucas manage to find me and stood next to me.

"Just go, Malfoy."Lucas said

"Go? just like your Father? How is he anyway? Oh wait you don't know where he is, do you?" Draco taunted Lucas. "At least my father is here with me."

Lucas was red in the face and tighten his fist, i held his hand to try to calm him down. It was the first time i've seen Lucas genuinely angry, it was kinda scary.

"Ron!" Mr. Weasley called struggling to get over with Fred and George. "What are you doing? It's too crowded in here, lets go outside."

"Well, well, well, Arthur Weasley." I stare up at the man who put his hand on Draco's shoulder, with a few of the same features he has i had a feeling that it could be his dad, since they look a bit alike.

"Lucius." Mr. Weasley, nodded coldly.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," Mr. Malfoy said. "All those raids…I hope they're paying you overtime?" He reached into Ginny's cauldron and took out a very old, very battered copy of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration.

"Obviously not," Mr. Malfoy said. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

Hey! No one should talk that way to anyone! No wonder That little blonde jerk learned it from this Bleach blonde jerk! Like father like son! I really want to tell this guy off!

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," Mr. Weasley said coldly.

"Clearly," Mr. Malfoy said, his pale eyes straying to Mr. and Mrs. Granger, who were watching apprehensively. "The company you keep, Weasley…and I thought your family could sink no lower…"

I jump up watching Mr. Weasley had thrown himself at Mr. Malfoy, knocking him backwards into a bookshelf. Dozens of heavy spell books came thundering down on all our heads. I cringe getting ready to feel the books but i didn't feel any of them instead i just felt someone holding me. I opened my eyes seeing my brother holding me protectively.

"You okay?"He asked me.

"Yeah, are you?"I asked he nodded.

Mrs. Weasley shrieked yelling "No, Arthur, no!" The crowd around us stampeded backward, knocking more shelves over. "Gentlemen, please…please!" Cried the assistant, and then louder than all shout was heard.

"Break it up, there, gents, break it up…" Hagrid said breakingup the fight between the two adults.

Mr. Weasley had a cut lip and Mr. Malfoy had been hit in the eye by an Encyclopedia of Toadstools. He was still holding Ginny's old Transfiguration book. He thrust it at her, his eyes glittering with Malice.

"Here, girl. Take your book, it's the best your father can give you." Mr. Malfoy said pulling himself out of Hagrids grip and beckoned to Draco to leave the shop with him. I glared at the Malfoys, if the males are like that i don't want to know about the women of their family are like!

"Yeh should've ignored him, Arthur," Hagrid said almost lifting Mr. Weasley off his feet as he straightened his robes. "Rotten ter the core, the whole family, everyone knows that…no Malfoy's worth listenin' ter…bad blood, that's what it is, come on now, lets get outta here."

Fred and George ushered me away from the mess of books. "A fine example to set for your children…brawling in public…what Gilderoy Lockhart must've thought…" commented.

"He was pleased," Fred said. "Didn't you hear him as we were leaving? He was asking that bloke from the Daily Prophet if he'd be able to work the fight into his report said it was publicity…"

What? really? That would just make this as a big joke! i still can't believe he'll be my new teacher...the year hasn't even started and i already have a headache.

We made our way to the Leaky Cauldron and one by one we took Floo powder back to the Burrow. I was the last to leave then Lucas.

"I'll see you at the train?"I asked

"Yeah, just don't be late okay?"He replied giving me a soft smile.

"Bye."I said taking the floo powder going back to the Burrow.

Back at the Weasley's house i went to Ginny's room seeing my owl there. I took out a parchment and started to write a letter to my dad.

 _Dear Daddy,_

 _I got all of my school supplies today so i'm ready to start school in a few days. I had a lot of Fun with the Weasley's I'm getting along with them really well. Made me a cute handmade purple headband that i'll wear to school, she also wanted to send you a small package of some homeade jam that is very tasty! I hope you'll like it too! If not just save it until i come back. Hehe...I had a lot of fun at the concert with Harry,Lucas and he wasn't used to seeing a lot of people but he liked it alot! I also got a few souvenirs for you and for Lucas's mother too! I hope you like it. That's all i have to say, i hope that your doing well and that you're eating healthy too. I miss you so much daddy, i can't wait to tell you about my first day!_

 _Lots of love,_

 _Your daughter Ellie_

I finished writing my letter and i send it, i yawned a bit and got ready for bed, knowing that tomorrow is a new day.

 **Sorry it took so long in posting a chapter, Please leave a review and tell me what you guys think any comments or suggestions fell free to Pm me i'm opened to any ideas.**


	7. Chapter 6

**I don't own Harry potter just my Oc's , i don't own the lyrics to the song so i hope you guys like the chapter.**

Chapter 6

 **Ellie's p.o.v**

The next morning after I woke up I saw my owl dropping the letter and went to her cage to get some water, I glanced and saw Ginny sound asleep wearing the shirt that i got her.

I stood up and yawned, i grabbed the letter that my daddy wrote and opened it.

 _My little mermaid,_

 _I'm glad that you're getting along with the Weasley's and with you're brother. There was a big catch today on Snappers today so i started salting some of the fish so that i could send some to Molly and her family to have some as a thanks for letting you stay with them. I do hope you'll stay out of trouble and listen to your teachers, also have fun. I'll be sending some things when your at school so that you'll share with Harry and your friends. Remember that you'll have me to talk to if you have any problems. Study hard and have a great year at school.  
_

 _Lots of love,_

 _Your Dad._

I smiled happily knowing that Daddy is doing okay by himself, i do sometimes worry if he's doing okay, if he's eating well and such. The last few days of summer was great, i found out that Lucas was owling Fred and George about what He was working on finally worked without any problems thanks to the twins help. The twins were also happy with some of their stuff that was slowly making great progress thanks to Lucas. Fred and George told me a few things of what their working on which was pretty cool sadly it was still in the developing stage.

I hung out with Harry, Ron but most of the time i hung out with Ginny telling her about Hogwarts and the subjects, she kept asking me all kinds of questions and i was happy to answer.

"So which is your favorite subject?"Ginny asked me one afternoon in her room.

I closed my book that i bought about the salem witch trials, and it took me a minute to answer.

"Almost all of them are my favorites...but i guess if i have to pick it's potions and charms."I said "A few weeks ago My friend Lucas helped me make an amazing potion, it gave me a mermaid tail which was so cool to have."

Ginny's eyes lit up as i told her all about that day i became a mermaid for an hour at least, but the experience of having a tail was just so cool, the tough part was trying to swim around with it...it looked so easy in the movie well..in the movie they were cartoons.

"Will i be able to make a potion like that?"Ginny asked me with a hint of excitement.

"Yeah, you could if you study hard in potions class you'll be able to do it."I said.

"Fred and George said that the potions teacher is a giant bat? is that true?"Ginny asked

"Professor Snape is not a giant bat, He just wears a lot of black that's all."I reassured her. She opened her mouth but i cut her off before she could speak. "No, he doesn't just turns into a bat and no he's not a vampire. He's just a Potions teacher."

I let out a sigh, i guess not everyone is a fan of Professor Snape, He seems like a good teacher to me, they just don't see it the way that i do. I did get one owl from him to remind me about the potions essay and that was it.

The night before i made sure that i had everything in my trunk including the present i got from my dad last year my blue backpack that i took good care of it, it still looked in good condition since i was super careful with it so i decided to use it again this year to carry my books.

'The only thing that i'm not looking foward to is having Goldilocks as my teacher...' I thought to myself letting out a sigh. I changed and got ready for bed.

The next day somehow we all overslept and we hurried in the car to go, i was surprised that we all fit inside but it was that Mr. Weasley used magic to make the inside of the car bigger for everyone inside, along with all of our things.

We got there with minutes to spare.

"Come on! We're going to be late!" Mrs Weasley said

I pushed my cart, feeling myself smile and waiting to see my other friends

As soon as we made it to the wall between platform 9 and 10, Percy ran through the wall and was gone, then the twins, I looked at Harry and at Ron smiling at them.

"See you guys inside!"I said i ran through the wall without any problems.

I looked at the clock and i started to rush to get my things in the train, we only had minutes to spare that i didn't notice Harry or Ron, i first thought that they were already finding a place for their things so i wasn't worried.

We got our trunks on the train and hopped on waving goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as they wished us luck, i saw that almost every compartment was full until i finally found an empty one, i sat down and took out a water bottle that i packed in my bag i took a sip and waited for my brother and Ron to come over. Fifteen minutes went by and i was so bored I started to wonder where Harry and Ron were. If they were with Fred and George or with our other friends. I waited and waited...i started to braid my long red hair while i hummed a bit. I glanced outside the windows seeing a lot of apple trees that we were passing by, it reminded me of a song i heard a lot on t.v., i started to hum the tune before i knew it i started to sing the song out loud.

 _I_ ' _d_ _like to build the world a home_

 _And furnish it with love_  
 _Grow apple trees and honey bees_  
 _And snow white turtle doves_

 _I'd like to teach the world to sing_  
 _In perfect harmony_  
 _I'd like to hold it in my arms_  
 _And keep it company_

 _I'd like to see the world for once_  
 _All standing hand in hand_  
 _And hear them echo through the hills_  
 _For peace through out the land_  
 _(That's the song I hear)_

 _I'd like to teach the world to sing_  
 _In perfect harmony_

 _I'd like to teach the world to sing_  
 _In perfect harmony_

 **Third persons's p.o.v.**

 _I'd like to build the world a home_

 _And furnish it with love_  
 _Grow apple trees and honey bees_  
 _And snow white turtle doves_

 _I'd like to teach the world to sing_  
 _In perfect harmony_

 _I'd like to hold it in my arms_  
 _And keep it company_

The song that Ellie started to sing was heard from the compartment next door, where Hermione and Ginny were in with Neville and Lucas.

"Who's singing?"Ginny asked curiously hearing the soft song.

"I don't know."Hermione said

"Who ever they are, it's sounds pretty."Neville spoke up.

"I think i know who."Lucas said with a smile the Gryffindors gave him a curious look."Come on, you'll see who." He opened the compartment door as they followed him the song slowly got a bit louder. When he opened the door they saw that it was Ellie singing while looking out the window, not noticing them.

Hermione smiled, she really liked this song since it has a very nice message, she knew the words to it so sat across Ellie and joined in to have some fun.

 _I'd like to see the world for once_  
 _All standing hand in hand_  
 _And hear them echo through the hills_  
 _For peace through out the land_  
 _(That's the song I hear)_

Ellie smiled brightly at her friend, both of them sang the song in harmony while their friends smiled and heard them sing, then a few kids wandered and stopped to hear the two girls sing.

 _I'd like to teach the world to sing_  
 _In perfect harmony_

 _I'd like to teach the world to sing_  
 _In perfect harmony_

 _I'd like to teach the world to sing_  
 _In perfect harmony, that's the song I hear_

After they finished the song they sat together in the compartment and saw the other kids leave.

"I didn't know you could sing."Hermione said

"I sing a little when i'm bored." Ellie said

"I think you sounded nice.."Neville said with a very shy smile.

"Thanks, Neville." Ellie said smiling at her friend.

'I wonder where is Harry and Ron?' Ellie thought

"Finally, that song was making my ears bleed." Pansy said snickering at Ellie and the others. "No one wants to hear a tone deaf half blood along with a Mudblood."

"Pansy! That's going too far!" Lucas scolded the young slytherin girl. Ellie and Hermione looked at them with curious looks on their faces.

"How dare you say that!"Ginny snapped

"Says the one that's hanging around with them." She said smirking at him, she left the compartment.

"Um...Guys? What's a Mudblood?"Ellie asked

Lucas let out an angry huff, Ginny crossed her arms around her chest and Neville tighten his fist. All of them were upset except Ellie and Hermione who were lost.

"It means dirty blood."Lucas explained "It's a very foul name to call someone that's muggleborn, it's a insult, A few pureblooded wizards and witches who think that Muggleborns don't belong in the Magical world, Like the Malfoy's and almost anyone who's in slytherin uses that foul word."

"That's just wrong!"Ellie exclaimed tightening her fist. "What's wrong with being different?! Ugh! It's just so...ugh!" She ranted a bit and sat back down. "If i ever hear anyone insult my friends like that i'll hex them into next week!" Ellie got up to let off some steam so she walked out of the compartment while her friends were chatting quietly.

 **Ellie's p.o.v**

"Hi Ellie." i turn around and saw Draco and his crew. Crabbe and Goyle, The two still had that clueless looks on their faces, Draco smiled brightly at me which i shuddered a bit and glared at him.

"What do you want?" i asked and he just stared at me with that stupid smirk on his face.

"Did you have a good summer?"He asked Me.

I stayed quiet glaring at him, i wasn't in the mood for him to talk to me.

"Want to join us in our cabin, my Mum packed me some sweets i could share some with you if you like?" he asked a charming smile on his face.

"Uh, no thanks. I just saw the candy lady go there so i want to buy a few things for my friends."I Said

"Alright then..."He said frowning at my rejection.

I quickly left leaving Malfoy with his goons, and went to the compartment i took out my wand and saw Pansy sitting there with a few slytherin girls, who were talking about random stuff. I swiftly opened the compartment door and cast a hex on pansy.

"That's for calling my friend that awful name! " I exclaimed seeing her ears turn to pigs ears and her nose transformed to a snout. a few girls panicked and Pansy started to scream. "Good luck trying to find the counter curse for that! See ya Porker!"

Pansy was too busy screaming in a panic she was frantically trying to ask anyone for help, i ran off with a victorious smile on my face. I knew learning a few spells from the new books that i bought back home would come in handy.

I ran back to the compartment as Hermione and Ginny asked me where i went since the boys left to change into their uniforms, I didn't tell Hermione what i did since she might be mad at me for using magic but! It was for a good reason. I'm the type of person that always defend my friends and help them in anyway i can.

"Want to go change into our uniforms with me and Ginny?"

I smiled and nodded, we went to the bathroom to changed into our robes.

When the train finally stopped Hermione and me said goodbye to Ginny, we went to a carriage ride to the castle.

Entering the great hall we took our seats, i glanced to see if Harry and Ron were here but i did't see them. I really got worried.

"Where are those two? They better not do anything crazy...or stupid that could get them kicked out." I said to myself.

Harry and Ron were still missing and i started to feel sick not knowing where they are.

"Where's Ron and Harry?"Hermione asked me i shrugged.

"I don't know...Maybe we should tell the teacher maybe they'll-"

"Weasley, Ginevra." Professor McGonagall called out. Ginny rushed up and sat on the stool, the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" A bright smile made its way to her face as she practically ran to the table.

We cheered and clapped like usual. Fred and George cheered the loudest, i sorta had a tiny feeling she would be with us. I kept hearing more names but there was just a very worried feeling in the pit of my stomach wondering if my brother is okay.

After the feast I started hearing rumors that My brother and Ron flew a flying car all the way to hogwarts! Hermione and Me already knew the new password so we went to see if The boys are there. We finally saw them outside of the Tower.

I hugged my brother in a tight hug. "Harry! where were you? I was looking for you the entire day!" I said still hugging him.

" We heard The most ridiculous rumors, someone said you'd been expelled for crashing a flying car." Hermione said

"Well we haven't been expelled," Harry assured her.

"You're not telling me you did fly here?" Hermione said sounding almost angry at them.

"What?! You really did fly the car?! "I said completely surprised, Harry nodded

"We had to, I'll explain more inside." Harry said

"Skip the lecture," Ron said impatiently, "and tell us the new password."

"It's wattlebird," Hermione said impatiently as well "but that's not the point…" Her words were cut short as the portrait of the fat lady swung open and there was a sudden storm of clapping. It looked as though the whole of Gryffindor House was still awake.

"Brilliant!" yelled Lee Jordan. "Inspired! What an entrance! Flying a car right into the Whomping Willow, people'll be talking about that one for years…"

Fred and George pushed their way to the front of the crowd and said together. "Why couldn't we've gone in the car, eh?"

" Maybe next year." I said

"Night," Harry called down to Hermione and me. Hermione was already mad at the boys, while i just waved goodnight to them.

We and the rest of the second year girls went to the dorm and got ready for bed, i lied back on the comfy bed and let out a relaxing sigh. ' I just hope that our first day tomorrow won't be so bad...'

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 7

**I don't own Harry Potter just my Oc's.**

Chapter 7

 **Ellie's P.O.V.**

The next morning everything seemed to calm down after the whole incident with Ron and my brother. I got up and stretched letting out a yawn, i went to take a quick shower and changed into my Hogwarts uniform. After i smooth my skirt i brushed my hair leaving it long and taking out a small violet hair clip placing it on my ride side of my hair. I smiled looking myself in the mirror, the hair clip is my favorite thing to wear other than bandannas.

I went to have breakfast in the Great Hall the four longhouse tables filled with stuff for breakfast

Though today it was a dull, cloudy gray i couldn't wait to eat i really like eating British food it was something i don't have at home it's usually seafood and other stuff, my dad would only buy pizza or take out if he's too tired to cook , i took a seat next to Hermione who was reading Voyages with Vampires.

"Good Morning." she smiled softly

"Good morning Ellie, how did you sleep?" She asked

"Good."i said i looked up seeing Neville walking in i waved at him. "Hi Neville!" he stopped to look at me and he smiled shyly, going over to me and took a seat across from me.

"Hi, Ellie...how was your summer?"

"It was great, I went to a concert with harry and Lucas then got to spend a few weeks with the Weasleys. How about you?" I asked

He nodded "It was good Gran was so happy that I passed all my classes last year, she was even happy about my potions grade, thanks again for helping me last year."He said

"No problem i was happy that i could help, if you're stuck in something feel free to ask me."I said giving him a friendly smile. Neville smiled with a blush on his cheeks, he nodded his head.

I glanced and saw Harry and Ron slid in across the table from Hermione and me. My eyes shifted at her and yep...she was still mad at them, i wasn't mad at them instead i was a bit relieved that they didn't get kicked out .

Hermione gave them a flat greeting which was the opposites of Neville, he gave them a cheerful greeting. "Mail's due any minute…I think Gran's sending a few things I forgot." I giggle slightly as he lightly blushed , i stabbed a sausage with my fork.

"I'm waiting something too. "I said taking a bite of my breakfast as the mail came rushing in.

The owls were circling the hall and dropping letters and packages in the chattering as crowd. I saw my owl with a small packaged dropping it, i manage to catch it in mid air as the owl took a few bits of my toast. I opened the box and smiled.

"Awesome!"I said Hermione,Ron,Harry and Neville looked over at me. "Dad got me some of my favorite cookies!" I showed them the small bag of colorful vanilla flavored cookies. "You guys want some?" They each took a cookie and smiled thanking me, i just like sharing some of it with them.

A minute later Ron's owl came swooping in and knocked out a jug and other things. "Errol!" Ron said pulling Errol slumped, unconscious, onto the table, his legs in the air and a damp red envelope in his beak.

"Ouch...that's gotta hurt...poor guy."I said

"Oh, no…" Ron gasped out.

"It's alright, he's still alive," Hermione said prodding Errol gently with the tips of her finger.

"It's not that…it's that." Ron was pointing at the red envelope.

"So? It's a letter."I said

"What's the matter?" Harry said confused.

"She…she sent me a Howler," Ron said faintly.

"You better open it, Ron," Neville said in a timid whisper. "It'll be worse if you don't. My gran sent me once, and I ignored it and…" He gulped shivering in fear. "…it was horrible.

"What's a Howler? It's just a red letter." I simply said i remember getting a few red letters in my old school...but that was from valentines day. Ron took the letter from Errol and opened it.

I was surprised to hear Mrs. Weasley's yelling in that letter, People throughout the hall were swiveling around to see who had received the Howler. Ron sank so low in his chair that only his crimson forehead could be seen.

"- WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD BOTH HAVE DIED-" I glance at Harry and saw he was trying to act like he can't hear the loud message. "-ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED- YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME."

The ringing silence fell and the red envelope had dropped from Ron's hand, burst into flames and curled into ashes. A few people laughed and soon babble of talk broke out again.

Hermione closed her book and looked at Ron. "Well, I don't know what you expected, Ron, but you…"

"Don't tell me I deserved it," Ron snapped.

"You do deserve it! you could've waited for your parents or send a letter telling the teachers of the situation!" I snapped at Ron, then turn to Harry. "That's common sense!" glaring at both my brother and Ron.

After breakfast we got our class schedule i took mine and saw we had double Herbology , i didn't mind i actually like that class not as much as potions but it still was pretty fun, Neville would tell me a few interesting stuff about plants. We all started to walk toward the greenhouses but before Me and Harry could go in someone stopped us. It was Professor Goldilocks...great...

"Potters! I want to have a word with you!" Lockhart said with a large grin that made me feel creeped out.

I looked at Harry and back at Lockhart with an annoyed look, i just want to go to class and not waste my time with him.

"But we have class..." I started but Lockhart simply smiled at me which was making me feel again very uncomfortable.

"Just a quick word." he said happily.

We walked back outside of the greenhouses and stood with Lockhart, i stood next to Harry, i couldn't believe that Professor sprout gave us permission to talk to this creep.

"Harry and Ellie, Harry and Ellie!" he said.

We stood silent, waiting for him to say something. Instead of continuing, he stood there staring at us with that huge smile that he had.

"Professor um...why did you call us out here?" I asked

"I know why your brother came in here by flying car, you two don't fool me for a minute!" he smiled." Oh Ellie you had it all planned out for him."

"Huh?" I said blinking a few times.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, What are you talking about?"I repeated

"I realized that your brother here just loves the attention and that you being the sweet little sister of his, you would help him anyway you can!" he said, still smiling he glanced at me and patted my head, i glared at him for patting my head, i hate people do that to me. "You just couldn't stand not being in the paper for a second, I guess that is my fault!"

"Are you nuts? We didn't do anything like that!" I snapped at him. "Don't just say things without proof!"

He ignored my comment and went on. He stopped patting my head and laid his hand on my shoulder, i quickly shrugged him off, i don't like him at all. The way that he smiles it's just so creepy.

"I realize that the two of you look up to me, because I'm a famous wizard and all," he said admiring himself. "But, you have to calm down a bit. When I was your age, I was a nobody too! Fame will come! I know that a few people know about that little spat that the two of you had with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, it's not as big of a deal compared to Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award, but it's a start!"

He gave us a wink and walked off.

" Don't listen to what he says he's nuts..let's go Harry." I said Harry nodded.

As soon as we took our seats it's when Professor Sprout started class. "We'll be re potting Mandrakes today. Now, who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?" I raised my hand up and saw Hermione's hand up too.

"Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative," Hermione said I knew that part and of course Hermione knows it too she recited the entire paragraph of it.

"It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state." I smile brightly at her.

"Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor," Professor Sprout said beaming at the young girl. "The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes. It is also, however, dangerous. Who can tell me why?"

"The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it," she said promptly.

"Precisely. Take another ten points," Professor Sprout. "Now, the Mandrakes we have here are still very young." She pointed to a row of deep trays as she spoke, and everyone shuffled forward for a better look. A hundred or so tufty little plants, purplish green in color, were growling there in rows.

Re potting those little guys...it wasn't easy, i had to take Neville to the healer since he passed out, poor guy, so instead of just leaving him there alone in the bed, i stayed with him for a bit until he wakes up.

"Poor Neville, i guess it just spooked you a bit." I whispered

I heard Neville slowly grumbled a bit then fully woke up and looked around, i notice his face suddenly turned pink a bit seeing me here.

"W-where am i?" Neville asked

"You passed out in class so i asked the teacher if i could stay until you woke up." I said

"How long was i out?" He asked

"Not much a few minutes." I answered taking a cup and poured some tea and took out a cookie from my bag. "Here this should help." I set the tea and cookie on the night stand, i got up and smiled at him. "After you have that rest a bit more, i'll bring you the notes that you missed ."

Neville nodded and lightly blushed looking away from me, i know he's a shy person but i think bit by bit he'll come out of his shell. I started to walk away until i stopped at the door.

"Th-Thank you..."i heard him say, i turn and smiled at him. giving him a nod, getting back to class.

When i got back i saw a hufflepuff boy talking to Harry, He was telling Harry all about Lockhart and his 'Accomplishments' in the books, i didn't read any of them just my books about the Salem witch trials and a few text books. When class was over we all went to get the dirt off of us before going to lunch.

Once i changed to a clean uniform i walked to the halls and met up with Lucas, i told him what happened with Lockhart, and the talked about my morning classes.

"So is everything alright?" Lucas asked

"Yeah more or less."I said "I just want to take potions already...i really am itching to make those new potions from the text books." Lucas nodded in agreement.

"I know a few are a bit interesting but i already made some before." He said

"Really?"

"Yes, i helped my mum a lot in making them." Lucas said "Both my mum and dad are especially good at making potions."

"I guess that's why i see you write stuff in your text book a lot."I said

"I scribble a few things that would be more effective and it is." He said

I nodded my head. "So..your dad what's he like?" I asked

"Mum says that i look like him except that i have her eyes." Lucas said "He was always a bit creative and quiet but he really cares for me and Mum, i remember when a was really small that he would show me what he was making in the workshop, he even wrote stuff in his book too..." I saw Lucas expression change a bit, he looked away.

Maybe it's still a bit too soon to ask him more about his dad...I still could hear what his mom and Mrs. Weasley said ...M.I.A. I do hope he's alive...i really want to meet him. i glanced at Lucas who was still quiet, so i grabbed his hand.

"I'm hungry let's get some lunch!" I said to him dragging him to the great hall.

We were all sitting in the Great Hall, eating lunch and i chatted with Lucas for a bit while Ron,Harry and Hermione were eating they didn't mind that Lucas sat at our table since he's my best friend it was always natural that we eat together, when suddenly I saw a camera flash spooking me that i jumped.

"Why did you take a picture of us?" I asked the boy that stood in front of us with a large camera.

"Oh, I'm Colin Creevey!" the boy smiled. "I just wanted to prove that I have met you two, would you sign it?"

Harry and I looked at each other, both dumbfounded. "Um...you could've asked us if we wanted to take a picture..it's a little rude doing that..." I said

"Oh...sorry if i scared you, So can you sign it?"He asked

"Already signing photographs, Potters?" Malfoy came over to us. "Look at famous Potters, can't even escape publicity at school!"

The Slytherins that surrounded Draco sneered at us.

"Malfoy, they never asked for this."Lucas intervene.

"Sure they didn't," he sneered at Lucas. "I bet it's nice having a famous friend, are you trying to get famous too by being with her?"

"I bet you'd love to make yourself feel better about yourself is it because your trying to get your fathers love?"Lucas snapped

"At least i have a father, unlike yours that's gone."Draco snapped back.

Lucas tighten his fist, i could clearly tell that hit a very sensitive nerve.

"Malfoy you're just jealous."Lucas started

"Jealous?" Malfoy's voice rang through the air, the crowd was listening in on what was happening. "Of what? I don't want a foul scar right across my head, thanks. I don't think getting your head cut open makes you that special, myself."

Crabbe and Goyle were sniggering stupidly in the background.

"Eat slugs, Malfoy." Ron said angrily. I reached for my wand, i glanced up at Draco.

"Be careful, Weasley," Malfoy sneered. "You don't want to start any trouble or your Mommy'll have to come and take you away from school."

He put on a shrill, piercing voice. "If you put another toe out of line…" A lot of Slytherin fifth years nearby laughed loudly at this. "Weasley would like a signed photo, Potter." Malfoy smirked. "It'd be worth more than his family's whole house…" I couldn't take it anymore.

"Don't make fun of Ron! Or anyone in his family!"I snapped raising my voice glaring at him. "Ugh! You make me sick you little Ferret! You think you and your whole family is better than anyone else but your not!"

I saw Malfoy's eyes widen in shock. "Besides the way you keep Harassing my brother makes me think that you secretly want to be friends with him but what will Daddy think if he finds out?"I said

His mouth was hung as he stared me down. An angry glare set in his eyes "Well at least I'm not some stupid lolligaging girl with a horrible voice. " It did stung a bit but i didn't let it get to me.

"Take that back you little-'Lucas started

"Now, now children!" Lockhart came up behind us, it made the situation worse. "It's not their fault! Would you like someone more famous in your portrait now, Mr. Creevey? We could all sign it for you!"

Lockhart smiled at all of us, looking ridiculous in his purple attire. Draco looked as though he was going to start laughing at any moment, Lucas wasn't smiling it looked like he wanted to punch Malfoy.

Then the bell rang and the crowd left, I walked with Lucas to see if he'll cool off a bit , since we still have some free time left before class starts, he sat at the bench while i sat across him.

"This is a very long day..."Lucas muttered sketching roughly in his note book.

"I know...but i'm sure it'll get better soon."I said giving him a soft smile, i just hope it'll get better and nothing bad happens.

 **Lucas's P.O.V**

That Malfoy! How dare he say that to Ellie! I let out a huff sketching, i really wanted to tell him off if it wasn't for the professor interrupting us. I don't like how Malfoy kept taunting Ellie and my other friends.

"Lucas? What are you drawing?"I heard Ellie's voice, i glanced up seeing her bright green eyes staring at me, her green eyes were something that i really like about her.

"Oh...i was just finishing something for my mum."I said "It's still not done yet."

"Well, can i see it when your done?"She asked i nodded as she smiled at me, I suddenly felt butterflies in my stomach which was strange but it felt...oddly nice. I glanced up seeing her open a book, i turn the page of my drawing to a full blank page carefully sketching what was in front of me. She hardly noticed what i was doing since she had her nose stuck in the book most of the time. I sketched her eyes first, her pretty green eyes.

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	9. Author's note 2

**Hi Everyone, sorry i didn't post a chapter yet, i was so busy with Work and school. But now i have some more time since i have a week of vacation from school. So now i'll be able to write the chapters in this story. Also very happy for those that like my story and if you guys have an idea or suggestions feel free to Pm me or if you don't have an account just leave it in the review, whatever makes it easy for you guys. i have plan to post a chapter in the next few days.**


	10. Chapter 8

**I don't Own Harry potter Just my Oc's.**

Chapter 8

 **Ellie's P.o.v**

"So all i have to do is just wave my wand like this and..."I said

We still had some time before class starts so Me and Lucas were discussing a spell that his mom taught him, lately over the summer she started teaching him a few advance spells, he started teaching me a simple spell to call for water to appear from my wand.

He nodded and held my wrist, "You swish it like this." He explained

"Okay..."I said practicing my wand movements.

"That's perfect."Lucas praised making me smile a bit.

We've always done stuff like this last year too, i jumped feeling a pair of hands touching my shoulder.

"There's our little Waterflower!"Fred said

"We didn't see you at lunch."George said

"I left early to do stuff, so how was taking classes with professor Goldilocks?"i asked

Both of them made a face and just started telling me what i already suspected.

 **Draco's p.o.v.**

I shouldn't have said that to her..when we were at the train i heard her pretty voice...it sounded so soothing and made me feel relaxed, it was like a siren or something. I walked out of the mess hall and saw her with those weasley's and with that guy...that she's hanging around with.

I stared at Ellie and i saw the twins smile at her as she laughed.

"Come on Ellie sing something for us." One of the weasley twins asked her.

"Yeah! It might give us some inspiration on our little projects." The other said "We heard you sing at the train and it gave us some inspiration on some of our experiments."

"Huh? really?"She asked tilting her head curiously at them.

"Yeah, come on Waterflower, it can be anything."He said

"But...i...well..."She mumbled a bit, i couldn't help but chuckle a bit, as if she'll make that request. "I guess if it's just you guys...i could sing a little.."

My eyes widen. what? she's going to sing? right now? i grew curious if she's going to sing. Then i heard a soft melody that made me look at their direction she was really singing to them...she does have a pretty voice.

"Ugh...not this stupid noise." I glanced at saw Pansy making a face. "She just thinks she's so good."

"So?"i said

"So? She's just a stupid little halfblood...such a Siren."Pansy said angrily. "I'll get her for what she did to me on the train.."

I ignored pansy and just listened to Ellie's soft melody, i wanted to get closer to hear her clearly. One of the twins grabbed her and started dancing with her as she still sang, Her hair swung and danced without missing a beat.

I saw her look over at this direction that I hid behind one of the pillars terrified she would think I'm spying on her. One of the Weasley twins whispered something in her ear, i couldn't hear what they were talking about, I saw her nod her head excitedly while that Weasley smiled at her. I felt something in the pit of my stomach..i didn't like it. I thought maybe...just maybe i could give her something to let her know that i want her to notice me.

 **End of p.o.v.**

 **Ellie's P.o.v.  
**

So it was really fun hanging out with Fred and George, those guys are so much fun to be around with. After we were done having our fun the twins left saying they had something to do. I sat back at the bench glancing at my friend.

"Are you done yet?"i asked Lucas.

"Ah...it's...No, not yet."He said closing his notebook.

"So how is your house treating you?"I asked

"It's alright, it was better than last year."He said

At least, last year it was so weird since Lucas and me are from different houses, a few of the rival houses were staring at us as if we were the crazy ones. But after a while they got used to it well...some got used to it, others not so much. After he was done teaching me two new spells we quickly went to the class that i was dreading to go.

I sat beside Harry and Ron,Hermione were next to him. In a minute The whole class was seated, Lockhart cleared his throat very loudly as everyone's chattering disappeared. Lockhart reached out and picked up Neville's copy of Travels with Trolls, and held it up to show his own, winking portrait on the front. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Me," he said pointing at it and winking as he spoke. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five time winner of Witch Weekly's Most 'Charming Smile Award' but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!"

'yeah right...maybe you got rid of her by your inflated ego..' i thought to myself.

"I see you've all bought a couple sets of my books, well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about just to check how well you've read them, how much you've take in…" I groan softly really a quiz on the first day?...I'd rather go and kiss a frog than take a quiz.

"You have thirty minutes, start, now!" I look down at my paper and start to read the questions.

 _ **1.) What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?**_

 _ **2.) What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?**_

 _ **3.) What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?**_

It went on for three pages straight! What the heck man?

 _ **4.) When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?**_

After i was done reading i stopped to think for a bit maybe taking this quiz won't be so bad...i could have fun with this. I smiled mischievously picking up my quill and read the next question.

 **8) _What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite_** ** _phrase?_ ** I answered it clear as day. _**May the force be with you.**_ with each question i gave it a silly answer from the movies or anything that i read in the muggle world that i watched as well as answering things from what i thought would be my ideal answer.

 ** _13)What type of shoes Gilderoy Lockhart wore to Banish the banshee? Glass slippers  
_** I know i was going to fail his stupid quiz. After i was completely done with it, i decided to recite a few potion ingredients in my head in case if Snape gave us a quiz or something that he did to me and Harry last year.

Half an hour later, Lockhart had collected all the papers and rifled through them in front of the class. "Tut, tut, hardly any of you remembered that my favorite color is lilac. I say so in Year with the Yeti. And a few of you need to read Wanderings with Werewolves more carefully. I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic people, though I wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Ogdeds Old Firewhisky!" He gave us another roguish wink.

I really wanted to get out of this class...hmmm i wonder if i could fake an illness?...no then i'd miss my other classes. This is quite a pickle that i'm in.

 **Lucas's Pov:**

I kept looking at her, she had a very dull look on her face as she opened her book reading it in class ignoring what the professor is saying, i kept a small piece of parchment that i started to draw a bit. That quiz was a load of rubbish, who gives out a quiz on the first day? I would understand Professor Snape but this guy?

"…but Miss Hermione Granger knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair care potions good girl! In fact full marks! Where is Miss Hermione Granger?" Obviously Hermione is a very clever girl always getting top marks and a very nice girl...a bit too serious at times but nice.

"Excellent!" he beamed "Quite excellent! Take ten points for Gryffindor! And so to business…"

 **Ellie's POV:**

Hermione looked thrilled when he awarded her with 10 points, i was happy too maybe if we keep this up we'll win the house cup again. Then he walked behind his desk and pulled up a large cage that was covered with a cloth.

"Moving on," Lockhart said, looking around at the class. "I want you to prepare yourselves…what you're about to see may frighten you all. Just remain calm and remember that I am here to protect you."

I rolled my eyes as if he can protect us from what? Split ends?

At this point, the majority of the class was trying to figure out what our teacher was hiding in the cage. Then he pulled the cloth off of the cage dramatically and I heard a few people laugh, i looked and to me it looked like little blue fairies. I raised my hand.

"Those little guys don't look dangerous." I said "They look kinda cute."

"Miss Potter, these are very dangerous creatures and nothing at all cute!" Lockhart said with a serious expression on his face." These little creatures could rip you apart!"

"Uh, sir those cornish pixies can't do that, maybe cause mischief but not kill anyone."Lucas said

"Cornish pixies?" Seamus asked him. "He's right, They aren't dangerous!"

"Don't be so sure!" Lockhart said waggling a finger annoyingly at Seamus and at Lucas.

The electric blue pixies were as tall as eight inches, They had started jabbing and rocketing around, rattling the bars and making bizarre faces at the people nearest them.

"Right, then," Lockhart said loudly.

Maybe he'll just give us a review about them, since last year we learned about them. i just hope he doesn't do anything stupid.

"Let's see what you make of them!" i was wrong...he is an idiot... Lockhart opened the cage and it was a pandemonium! They shot in every direction like little rockets. Two of them seized Neville by the ears and lifted him into the air.

"HELP!" Neville screamed as the pixies left him on the chandelier.

"Oh, they're only pixies!" Lockhart said, laughing at us.

"YOU'RE THE TEACHER YOU DO SOMETHING!" I yelled at him as I began swatting at the pixies with one of his books apparently that's the only useful thing these books have . I felt someone pulling my hair.

"I got you!" Lucas said hitting the pixie that was pulling my hair.

Lockhart tried a spell but utterly failed. The bell rang and everyone ran out the room except for me , Harry, my friends and poor Neville. I cast a spell to carefully place him in the ground, he smiled at me and thanked me, he then ran out the room.

"Well, I'll ask you to just nip the rest of them back into their cage." He swept past us and shut the door quickly behind him. Ugh that stupid teacher!

"Can you believe him?" Ron roared as one of the remaining pixies bit him painfully on the ear.

"He's a Good for nothing! he is so gonna get It!" I exclaimed Hermione huffed madly.

"He just wants to give us some hands on experience," Hermione said immobilizing two pixies at once with a clever freezing charm and stuffing them back into their cage.

"Hands on?" Harry said trying to grab a pixie dancing out of reach with it's tongue out. "Hermione, he didn't have a clue what he was doing…"

"Rubbish," Hermione said. "You've read his books, look at all those amazing things he's done…" I growl smacking a pixie with one of his books.

"You actually believe that?!" I snapped slamming another pixie with the book.

"Some teacher...he's nothing but a fake."Lucas said casting a freezing charm to three pixies.

"Ellie! Lucas! How can you two think that?!" I growl at Hermione hitting more and more pixies.

"Hermione! Here i thought you could see through him!" I snapped whacking pixies with the stupid Lockhart book.

"I agree with Ellie."Lucas agreed

After that day, I went to Professor McGonagall to tell her about Lockhart's teaching us was a bad idea, but she thought i was exaggerating since it was Lockhart's first day they just brushed it off saying that every teacher always has a bad first day but with one little mistake doesn't mean he'll be kicked out. She sends me off like it was nothing. I was so mad that i just thought that maybe singing would help a bit, since no one was around i decided to sing a tune.

 _He's a useless Dada wizard, but They love him_  
 _Loves fame craves it every day_  
 _He's a tramp, they adore him_  
 _And I only hope he'll stay away_

 _He's a tramp, he's a Idiot_  
 _He's a lowlife, he's a fake_  
 _He's a tramp, but they love him_  
 _Yes, even every girl have got it pretty bad_

 _You can never tell when he'll show up_  
 _He gives you plenty of trouble_  
 _I guess he's just a no 'good wizard_  
 _But I wish that he would go away_

 _He's a tramp, he's a idiot_  
 _And there's plenty more to say_  
 _If he's a wizard, he's a bad one_  
 _And I wish that he could go on his way_  
 _Wish that he could go on his way_  
 _Wish that he could go on his way_

I continued to walk around the courtyard. "I guess...i'm stuck with professor Goldilocks for a while..."i muttered to myself. Going on my way seeing a few students around the courtyard, i walked casually while humming a bit.

A couple days later and I was walking in the halls going to the library, i wanted to get an early start on my potions essay. On the way there i saw Lucas sitting alone by the window. He seemed to be concentrated on whatever was in front of him, when i looked closely it was that he was drawing something...but what? Lately i've seen him draw stuff on his notebook, on other occasions he lets me see his work. I decided not to interrupt him since he looked so focused, and i decided to go alone to read my potions book.

 **Lucas's P.o.v.**

I glanced up and saw her read alone on the table, she looked so focused on her homework that it looked nice, the sun hit her at the right angle showing her hair, i immediately turned the page to a blank canvass and started to draw her just as she was, I started to carefully draw her, she looked so natural like that. Then i saw Malfoy go to her table, Oh she looked so annoyed looking at the bugger's face.

Malfoy opened his bag and took out a book, i couldn't hear what he was saying, he left the book on her table. Ellie stared at the book in shock and quietly held it in her hands. I glanced at Malfoy he had a very smug look on his face. But before Malfoy could say anything Ellie placed the book on the table.

"As if i'm going to accept it! "Ellie exclaimed "The day i'll accept anything from you is the day that Hell freezes over! Just leave me alone Malfoy!" With that she left in a huff going over to my table and sat across from me, she smiled at me and started her homework again, i couldn't help but chuckle a bit. It's always funny seeing Malfoy screw up.

"Hey, Lucas did you finish that drawing yet?"She asked me.

I shook my head. "It's still not done yet..I'm still drawing a few sketches until i feel comfortable in drawing it fully it might take a few days or weeks...Then i need to finish the details, i want to get it just right."I explained. Ellie shook her head in agreement.

"I can't wait to see it."She said with a smile.

I can't wait for her to see it either, I'm almost done and hopefully she'll see it before the end of the school year.

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	11. Author's note 3

**Hi Everyone, sorry i didn't post a chapter yet, but i'll try to post one up in the next few days, so if you have any ideas in this story feel free to Pm me to tell me about it. It can be about anything Pranking Lockhart or Draco or any sweet moments that you want to see to i'm opened to suggestions. Thanks again for taking your time to read my story. If you can't Pm me then you can just leave a review.  
**


	12. Author's note 4

**Hi guys! sorry i haven't posted a chapter in a long while...i was really busy with stuff mostly with family and now more since it's the holidays now. Anyway i will try to post a chapter really soon! i'm really trying to make this story interesting like Ellie's love interest will it be her friend Lucas? or Draco? or even sweet Neville? Will she have her brother with her during the summer? or even better live with her? will she prank professor Goldilocks aka Lockhart? sooo many questions that's in my mind right now about this, if you have any ideas or suggestions feel free to pm me! i'm opened to any ideas.**


	13. Chapter 9

'So now I'm stuck with a useless teacher...why? I'd rather have extra potion or charm classes than to be learning from that idiot.' Ellie thought feeling very irritated at yet another class taught by the useless blond teacher.

Ellie waved her wand seeing the different colored bubbles flow out of her wand. Lately her grades in charmed improved from last year as well as transfiguration. She occasionally asked professor Flitwick some questions in other charm spells. When Ellie showed him the charm that he used to decorate the Christmas tree last year he awarded her house ten points for casting it flawlessly.

Now Ellie decided to see if Professor Snape would recommend a few advance potions books for her to study.

But on her way to the dungeons she bumped into Draco.

"Hey, Ellie." Draco said "What are you doing here?"

Ellie glared at him. "It's none of your business on what I do Malfoy." She said

Ellie took a few steps until she felt Draco's hand grabbing hers.

"Wait!" He said

"Let go." Ellie said "If you know what's good for you."

"I-"

"Malfoy, just leave me alone." Ellie said shaking off his grip and ran.

Draco's p.o.v

What is wrong with her?! I just wanted to talk to her! I Bet She's going to see her friend.. Or those Weasley twins.

I don't know what she sees in them they don't have any gold in their name nothing yet she still goes to them.

End of p.o.v

Ellie kept walking at a very fast pace being careful to not run in the halls just when she reached the potions classroom she was stopped by Lockhart.

"Ellie Potter what a coincidence to see you here!"Lockhart innocently said

"A coincidence? It looked more like you were waiting for me instead."Ellie bluntly said watching lockhart get a bit too close to her.

"It's not like that at all."Lockhart replied giving her a smile which was making her uncomfortable. "Now, Ellie I know you must be planning to do something to help your brother just like how you told him to use the flying car-"

"I didn't tell him that."Ellie cut him off. "I had nothing to do with that."

Lockhart shook his head while placing his hand on the young girl's shoulder. Ellie felt a slight shiver up her spine, not liking what he's doing. He leaned to whisper in her ear.

"You don't have to lie to me Ellie, I know you would do anything to help your brother…especially now since I'm here."He said

"I-" Ellie started taking a step back from him her green eyes stared at the teacher wishing that he would leave her and Harry alone.

"You are a very sweet girl."He muttered softly. "With such an Enchanting voice, you know your brother will serve detention in my office it's too bad that you won't be there too to hear about my other adventures."

"No thanks, so excuse me I have to go-"

"Looking for Professor Snape?"Lockhart said "He's probably very busy right now so we can talk some more."

"I said no thanks, I really need to go-"

"Don't be like that Ellie." He said

"Unfortunately for you Lockhart, has to go to the great hall for dinner soon."A voice said

Ellie felt relief seeing Professor Snape behind Lockhart. Lockhart gave an obnoxious smile looking at Snape and at Ellie.

"That's too bad, Me and little Ellie here were having a nice chat."Lockhart said Ellie shook her head her green eyes looking at the potions master.

Once Lockhart left Ellie let out a sigh. "I thought he'd never leave…"Ellie muttered she glanced at Snape. "Thanks."

Snape didn't say anything, seeing the young girl there staring at him. "Professor I wanted to see if you could recommend a few potions books." Ellie asked

Lucas's Pov:

I frown, where was she? She's usually around here in the courtyard with me and the Weasley twins. We promised to help Fred and George to leave a 'Present' for Lockhart.

Fred and George started tossing ideas while we waited for her to come and meet up with us.

"You nervous?" I shake my head and look back at Twins.

"Why would I be nervous?" Fred smirked while George let out a chuckle.

" Never mind."Fred said

"Remember next year are trips to Hogsmeade Maybe invite her for a butterbeer." George said

" Or to Honeydukes, girls like sweets." Fred added.

" I know, I already planned it." I said " I wonder if she'll like Hogsmeade."

End of P.o.v.

Ellie's P.o.v.

After Professor Goldilocks left thanks to Snape I asked him if he needed help in Labeling or organizing the cupboard. Before I knew it I was sitting at the table writing a few labels adding it in the jars.

I occasionally glanced up seeing Snape grading a few papers. Everything was quiet only hearing the scribbling sounds of his quill, my eyes darted at the quill..it was the black and gold quill that I gave him last year! I couldn't help but smile seeing him use the gift.

As soon as I was done I told Snape if he needed help that he can ask me, he gave me a nod I had a feeling that he'll want my help in the future. I got out of the potions classroom trying to avoid Professor Goldilocks. I went to see the twins and Lucas, I told them what I came up with when I was helping Snape, the guys nodded their heads agreeing with my idea.

"I can't wait to see the look on his face." I said

"Me either." Lucas said

When I saw the time I went to see if My brother or Ron needed help with homework, I knew that Hermione won't need help but the boys would ask questions like last year.

"A deathday party?" Hermione asked we were all doing our homework in the common room.

"Why would anyone want to celebrate the day they died?" Ron said halfway through his Potions homework and was quite grumpy. "Sounds dead depressing to me…"

"It does…"i muttered closing my salems book. " Ghost are a bit weird when it comes to the day they died.." I know if I ever turn to a ghost I won't celebrate my death day.

It was time for dinner so we all gathered in the Great hall. My eyes darted to the Teachers that were all there except for Lockhart. I saw ridiculous purple robes knowing who it was, everyone saw that Lockhart had a bright neon purple hair with a neon yellow stripe on his hair. His face was bright red like a tomato seeing everyone staring at him. All of the boys and a few girls snickered and giggled at the colorful professor.

The twins, Lucas and I decided to send Lockhart a special shampoo that was spiked with a colorful potion that I made it changes your hair color at random.

That's what he gets for being an awful teacher, I really hate his class, he just kept on rambling and telling these so called amazing stories of what he did. I haven't learned anything to defend myself from the dark arts, so I decided to just try to read a few books to practice a few spells with Lucas in our free time.

I kept hearing giggles seeing Goldilocks with his new temporary hair color. A few teachers gave him questioning looks on it. I couldn't hear what Lockhart was telling them but if I get caught I know it was worth it. I took a spoonful of my soup trying to hold back my giggles.


End file.
